Escape from The City
by gamerprincess13
Summary: AU. Sette Smeraldi City: the most perfect city in the whole world. That's what everyone thinks. Except 16-year-old Jet Hawkins. He thinks this city is 'too perfect' and always wonder why this city is the way it is today everyday. How will he get his answers? From a blue Chaos Emerald, his history teacher, and being aided by the biggest rebel of this city: Wave Swallow.
1. Welcome to Sette Smeraldi

~Angel Island (Midnight)~

Sitting on top of the alter where the Master Emerald is still standing, Shadow stared at the six remaining Chaos Emeralds lying there on the floor, next to some items from his friends. His 'fallen' friends to be exact. _**Red and white Soap shoes** _worn by Sonic, a large red and yellow hammer and a _**headband with a white ribbon**_ that belonged to Amy, brass knuckles worn by that stubborn echidna Knuckles, _**a scouter** _with a pink jewel on the corner belonging to his closest friend/comrade: Rouge, blue ribbons covered in blood that was owned by Cream, and a _**half-working Chaos Emerald tracker**_ that was created by Miles 'Tails' Prower, along with his fingerless gloves. All of them... Gone in this world... Forever...

How did they 'die' to be exact?

It was just a normal day for Sonic and his friends, all hanging out at Station Square, when Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or Eggman as everyone likes to call him today, invaded the city once again in order to make his dream empire. And like always, all of Sonic's friends decided to stop Eggman from getting what he wants, defeating all of Eggman's robots very easily without gaining a single scratch. Not even Cream was bleeding from this fight!

However, once all of them continued their fight on the Egg Carrier, Eggman trapped everyone but Shadow in a hard steel cage and shot a massive electric laser towards them, not only paralyzing them but almost killing them! Once the laser stopped, they dropped their Chaos Emeralds they've been holding before falling to the ground. Eggman, finally thinking he's won this round, goes to where the six Chaos Emerald holders are and snatch them from their hands until Shadow used his Chaos Spear on the evil professor.

Eggman demands Shadow to hand over his Chaos Emerald before he can permanently kill Sonic and his friends, which Shadow refuses, eyes glowing pure red than ever before. And in a flash, not only did Shadow brutally murdered the evil professor and blow up the Egg Carrier by taking off his Inhibitor Rings and unleashing his full powered Chaos Blast, he saved his friends from dying for real by transporting them to Angel Island by using Chaos Control.

Once Shadow escaped the now fallen Egg Carrier, he looked around to see if all of his friends made it, but instead, they weren't here but only one (two in Tails' and Amy's case) item that used to belong to them. They're now gone to everyone... Everyone but Shadow... While using Chaos Control, he wished for all of them to be sealed into the six Chaos Emeralds they once held: blue, purple, yellow, silver, green, and cyan. He only did this in order to still make them 'alive' in spiritual sense. However... it has a price.

A very high price to be exact. Once they're sealed into the Chaos Emeralds, they're going to spread across different regions of the world after an hour. Cruel, but Shadow can handle it.

Now, almost an hour has passed since this happened, and Shadow collected the remaining items of his fallen friends while looking up at the black, starry sky.

"Eggman is gone, you guys are gone, but me... I'm the only one alive out of all you guys." Shadow started, staring at the glowing Chaos Emeralds. "I'm the only one who get's to retell this tale: The tale of how you guys died and are now sealed inside the Chaos Emeralds."

After finishing his last words to his 'friends', the six Emeralds started to fly off the ground and in an instant, flew away from Angel Island to the distant and unknown places of Earth. It's not the last time he gets to see his friends, no. He'll see them again one day...

One day... One day... When the time is right.

* * *

_~300 years later~_

Time flew by quickly since Sonic and his friends vanished from the world and Eggman's ultimate death, and everything is going by like normal. Children and teenagers going to school for a balanced education, adults running to their jobs, families having picnics, robberies occurring in some corners, people fighting over petty and major topics, and gang members beating up someone for money, yeah it's normal, but that's how it goes.

Unless they live in _**Sette Smeraldi City**_: a city in an unknown location in the world where crime and violence doesn't even exist! Only peace. However, only a modest 100,000 people in this world gets to experience this fully peaceful city. Everyone enjoys this city! Living in the most luxurious houses made by perfect house builders, getting a perfect education from excellent teachers, having the latest technology this time period has to offer, and everyone possessing at least one 'special' power since birth, this is everyone's dream city!

All except one person...

And that one person is _**Jet Hawkins**_: a 16-year-old blue-eyed green hawk wearing a green jacket covering his dark blue sleeveless shirt, black ripped jeans, and red and black Soap shoes in his feet; listening to 'forbidden' music in his iPod.

Wait a minute... 'Forbidden' music? Of course, all cities have their rules. Most of them involving no violence (duh) and not listening, reading, and wearing forbidden music, books, and clothes respectively. And Jet pretty much broke the 'forbidden' rules by a landslide.

Forbidden Clothes he owned: ripped jeans, Soap shoes, cross necklaces, shirts with bands from the 'forbidden' music category and some filled with violent images (slightly such as some blood, skeletons etc.), fingerless gloves, and ripped jackets.

Forbidden books he read: The Hunger Games, Battle Royale, Maximum Ride, and so much more he can think of.

And the biggest one of them all: music. He listens to some rap but he mainly listens to metal and rock music whenever he can. How he gets these music? Normally, these 'forbidden' things aren't here in Sette Smeraldi City, but Jet has an uncle who lives outside of the city, and every time he comes and visits here every holiday, especially his birthday, Jet is given some things outside of Sette Smeraldi. He mainly likes the music his uncle gives him since most of the music has much more meaning that the cheesy and over redundant pop songs he's forced to listen to. Jet always wonders why they don't want the others to listen to this music? Why can't they wear these slightly damaged but comfortable clothes in public? Why can't they read these books?

Just why?

Whenever Jet asks his dad that question, he always replies, "Because these themes are too dangerous for you to handle."

Too dangerous to handle?! How old did he thought Jet was?! Six?!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE- SLAM!

Jet slammed his fists into the alarm clock that was suppose to wake everyone up under the age of twenty-one at exactly 7'o clock. He's always up before the clock can wake him up. About thirty minutes early to be exact in order to continue reading some of the 'forbidden' books or start on a new one his uncle sent him just last week when celebrating his father's forty-sixth birthday while listening to 'forbidden' music.

"Maybe I should set you to six-thirty." Jet muttered to the slightly broken alarm clock before heading downstairs for breakfast. How much he hates that alarm clock!

After taking that last step and quickly entering the kitchen, the table is full of scrambled eggs, hot fluffy pancakes covered in some maple syrup, toast with various spreads of jam, baskets full of fruits, and pitchers of milk and orange juice. Of course, Jet's dad didn't make this breakfast, but a pair of delivery men who delivers breakfast and dinner, lunch in the weekends, everyday. Breakfast delivered by 6'o clock in the morning and dinner at 6'o clock in the evening. And most of the time, there's too much for one family to eat. Especially if it's a family of only two.

Most families have at least four members, but in Jet's family, only his dad and himself live in this large house, or mansion since his dad is part of the government in this city. He did have a mom and a younger brother named Benjamin, or Bean since he's shorter than average, but just about a month ago, the two suddenly vanished. His dad told him they're at a center where those with 'disabilities' that hinder with learning, and are going to be there for about six months. Bean did had some disability called 'dyslexia': something that causes words to fly around.

Jet did understand why Bean had to be there, but why his mom? Maybe to keep a closer eye on him? He didn't know, but he still misses them being here.

Despite the numerous of food choices Jet can choose, he instead grabs two pieces of toast both filled with strawberry jelly and grabbing the pitcher of juice, chugging down half of it, setting it down to the table before he exited out of the mansion with his light green backpack to get to school before 8'o clock arrives.

Once he exited out of the house, Jet was greeted by his two friends: a 17-year-old dark-blue-eyed large gray bird named _**Storm Albertson**_ and a 16-year-old yellow-eyed white hedgehog named Silver_** Riccio**_. Storm is wearing a white t-shirt with a pictures of wings with fallen feathers, khakis and red shoes while Silver is wearing a gray t-shirt that has a picture of a gold ring, gray-black pants and white tennis shoes. The two, mainly Storm, had a disappointing look to them when Jet walked out of the house, wearing the 'forbidden' clothes, but didn't say anything as Jet will ignore those comments like always.

"Morning, guys." Jet greeted his two friends.

"Good morning, Jet!" both Storm and Silver greeted Jet.

"Wearing those clothes again?" Storm asked Jet, which his green feathered friends nodded while listening to his 'forbidden' music. "You know you're going to get in trouble at school once we enter the school."

Oh, yeah. Every school has one teacher check to see if the students aren't wearing any type of 'forbidden' clothing, and if they are, which rarely happens, they get issued a new set of clothes; mainly those that are comfortable and decent looking. Jet gets that once or twice a week since he likes to wear these 'forbidden' clothes, and he really hopes it's that 'one' teacher is in the front of the school.

"Does it look like I care?" Jet asked Storm.

"Uh... I'm just looking out for you!" Storm told his friend. "Your father is part of the government, and everyone expects you to be the 'perfect' son!"

'Perfect' as in following all the rules, getting great grades at school, and following his father's footsteps as being a member in the government in the future while having a family.

"Storm, there's no such thing as 'perfect'. Alright?" Jet pointed out.

"How can you say that? We live in a-"

"Perfect city? To you, it is. Not to me." Jet interrupted Storm.

"But Jet-"

"Guys! Can we not argue this early, please?" Silver suggested, trying to break the mini-argument from his two friends. He hated the fact that his two friends sometimes fight, though he's lucky it's only a petty one.

So some violence is in here. There's no major violence in this city, but there's still some minor violence that can be eventually fixed very quickly. Like about a minute or even a second like in this case.

"Fine." Jet and Storm agreed with the white hedgehog.

"Good. Let's hope it stays like this." Silver commented, putting emphasis on hope.

Hope that these two don't argue.

* * *

~ Sette Smeraldi High School (7:50A.M.)~

With more than ten minutes to spare and not hearing any dumb conflicts going on, the three friends were about to walk into the entrance when all of a sudden-

CRASH!

Jet ended up being crashed by a purple board, or an Extreme Gear as he actually owns one, and knew who this board belongs to: a purple 16-year-old blue-eyed bird named Wave Swallow.

Like Jet, she's wearing 'forbidden' clothing, though she wears 'forbidden' clothing everyday! Black t-shirt that has wings covered in blood, a red-orb necklace (the only non-forbidden clothing item she wears), ripped jeans with a chain belt, and light red Soap shoes. And like Jet, she doesn't care if people are staring at her weirdly just because she's wearing 'forbidden' clothes.

Personally, she's pretty much a female version of Jet, only being four inches taller than him and having...

"Watch where you're going!" Wave harshly told Jet before walking away from him.

...Having a somewhat 'different' personality compared to all of the citizens in this city. No one can describe her personality clearly due to her not socializing with others on a daily basis, but various of answers can range from mysterious and dark to quiet yet kind. But whether they are true or not is a huge mystery to everyone. And did anyone try to ask her?

No... But maybe they might one day...

After that bump in with Wave, Jet rubbed the back of his head to ease the pain from the fall before Silver and Storm asked Jet, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine, Silver." Jet responded back, now getting off the ground. "It's just that Wave could have just at least say 'sorry' before leaving."

"Maybe she needed somewhere to go at this time. Like a club meeting or something." Silver guessed.

"I guess so." Jet sighed before continuing to the front of the school while listening to one of his most played songs in his iPod.

_Rolling around at the speed of sound_

_Got places to go_

_Gotta follow my rainbow_

_Can't stick around_

_Have to keep moving on_

_Guess what lies ahead_

_Only one way to find out!_

Jet doesn't know why he plays this song a lot in his iPod (played about _**2,001 times already.**_ Yes he counted.). It might be the fantastic sound or the lyrics the artist is singing. The song is not obviously about those dumb themes of love or being a perfect person, but it seems to be using the word 'free' a lot. Maybe the song has to do something... something about...

Some word that starts with a 'f' and ends with 'm'. Jet has heard that word from his history teacher just last week, but what is that word?

_Must keep on moving ahead_

_No time for guessing, follow my plan instead_

_Trusting in what you can't see_

_Take my lead I'll set you free_

"Jet Hawkins?" a voice called out to Jet.

Noticing he's already in the front of the school faster than he expected, Jet took off his headphones to see who's calling him, and spotted his history teacher in the front of the school to see if anyone is wearing any 'forbidden' clothes. And that history teacher is Shadow the Hedgehog. Minus the slightly ripped gray jeans (ripped side being the left), he's dressed all professionally: black shirt and a red tie.

"Oh. Good morning, Shadow." Jet greeted his history teacher.

"Morning to you too." Shadow replied back. "I see you're wearing forbidden clothing on this fine day. Am I right?"

"See what I mean?" Storm told Jet in a whisper.

"Yeah." Jet answered calmly.

Instead of Shadow taking Jet to the front office and offering him new clothes to wear for the rest of the day, Shadow told the green hawk, "Don't worry. I'm not going to report it anyway if you promise..."

"Not to wear them tomorrow." Jet said the sentence with Shadow since he heard it several times. "I promise."

"Good. And be prepared on today's lesson during 4th period. It's going to last all class period. You got that?"

"Yeah." Jet nodded his head, along with Silver and Storm, with the latter barely lowering his head before entering the school.

Shadow is hands down Jet's favorite teacher of all time. Why? One, Shadow teaches the class events outside of the city, as well as telling stories about those events in great detail like he experienced them before. Two, he doesn't give out quizzes and tests every week. He gives them when he feels the class understands them clearly. And three, he's very relaxed when it comes to the rules.

Somebody wearing 'forbidden' clothes like Jet is? Shadow will let it slide if they promise to wear regular clothing next time.

Listening to 'forbidden' music? Shadow will say they have great taste in music instead of saying to change it into something more appropriate.

Reading 'forbidden' books? "It's a real page-turner. I promise."

And the list can go on for hours. All of these reasons are why Shadow is Jet's favorite teacher in this city.

But to others like Storm...

"I can't believe Shadow would let you wear those clothes in school. He's a horrible teacher if you ask me."

Yep. While Silver doesn't mind Shadow, Storm doesn't like Shadow at all due to his 'different' personality and always questions why he's still in this school teaching history. Or worse, wonders why Shadow is a teacher in the first place!

"Horrible? Horrible?!" Jet repeated the last word loudly. "Come on, Storm! Shadow isn't that bad to me. I used to not get History stuck in my head for years, barely getting an A in that class, but with Shadow, I remember all the events clearly due to his teaching style and I'm his top student. If a teacher has a great teaching style, would you call them horrible?"

"Uh... no." Storm answered.

"Now how about Shadow? Would you call him terrible?"

"Yes."

"What? Why?" Jet demanded.

"He doesn't care about the rules. That's why."

"But-"

"Enough!" Silver ordered the two arguing birds to be quiet. Eventually, their second petty argument has finally faded quickly.

"Sorry Silver." Jet and Storm apologized to Silver.

"It's alright. Just don't talk horrible things to Shadow behind his back. You know that's bad."

"We know."

"Good. Now let's get to class before the tardy bell rings. Okay?"

The two nodded their heads before going their separate ways to their first period classes. Jet going to his Algebra II class, Storm to English III while Silver went to Physics.

After taking his usual seat, Jet pulled out his homework he had to work on yesterday while putting his earphones back to listen to the rest of the song before he had to pause it earlier.

_Follow me_

_Set me free_

_Trust me and we will_

_Escape from The City_

_I'll make it through_

_Follow Me_

_Follow Me_

_Set me free_

_Trust me and we will_

_Escape from The City_

_I'll make it through_

_Proving it to you_

_Follow Me!_

Just what those lyrics mean anyway? All Jet can get is that someone is going to escape from the city because of... Because of what? Violence? Pollution? It's already destroyed? Or maybe...

_Nah... That can't be it. _Jet thought before thinking about the fourth option.

That forth option?

They wanted to. Not by force, but by choice. Is it?

BRRIIING!

Well Jet can forget about the meaning of the song later on! Class has started, and he's going to learn about inequalities the old fashioned way. Reading them on the tablets, taking notes on the lesson and doing a few practice problems for them. No problem for everyone.

But for Jet: too easy and too boring. He could get this done before 8:05.

Wait. Scratch that. Before 8:03.

* * *

**Author's Note: SURPRISE! Another fanfic by me! I know it might be tough to handle two fanfics at once, but I can do it (just like I can handle a Pre-AP class and three AP classes)! Anyway, I decided to do an action story, and since I notice there weren't too many Jet/Wave stories in here, I thought I can give it a shot! **

**The title "Escape from The City" is based on a song, and why I decided to name this is up to your imaginations to go wild!**

**[Update 2/18/13: Reference Page]**

**1. All the special items in order: Sonic wore a pair of Soap shoes for Sonic Adventure 2 (SA2 for short), Amy had this special headband (not sure if it's a ribbon) in Adventures, Rouge owned a scouter that's in Security Hall (allows one to see invisible items), and for Tails, I'm assuming he made a Chaos Emerald tracker. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**2. "Sette Smeraldi" means 'seven emeralds' in Italian for an obvious reason (it's not to hard for god's sake)**

**3. Jet's full name is the same one used in my other fanfic, Gray Flame.**

**4. Again, Storm's full name is the one used in Gray Flame.**

**5. "Riccio" is Italian (how much I love that language) for 'hedgehog'; the species he is.**

**6. 2001; the year the song "Escape from The City" debuted, along with SA2, Shadow, and Rouge. **

**Also, fun fact about this story: This was inspired by two stories. One was "The Giver" and the second one is "The One Who Walk Away From Omelas". And again, that's for you to find out what these two have in common.**

**And if you like the beginning so far, please leave a review! ;D (Oh, and you'll see Sonic... Eventually...)**


	2. Shooting Stars

~4th Period History (12:25 P.M)~

"...Not many people knew how the Master Emerald was created, but they do know it's main purposes and why it was created," Shadow told the class while passing back last week's test about The ARK. "It's main purposes were to keep Angel Island floating, suppressing it's god, Chaos, and to control the seven Chaos Emeralds. Chaos created the Master Emerald because he knew people were using the Chaos Emeralds for their own selfish needs such as gaining riches, killing people just to expand land..."

As Shadow is explaining the reason on the creation of the Master Emerald, he handed back Jet's test to his desk, giving him a quick thumbs up before moving on to the next desk. Jet looked at the grade of his test, having a huge smile as he got a 110 on his test. 110 because answered the ten bonus questions correctly and actually studied for this test. Normally, Jet didn't care about studying about History, but with Shadow as his history teacher, he's willing to learn History. Especially the parts that's not in the issued textbook.

So far, besides the usual history they're required to learn, Jet learned about _**the creation of the Chaos Emeralds, the Foundation and the Destruction of the ARK, Chaos causing destruction on a city called Station Square, the world almost splitting apart, and just recently, the Master Emerald and Angel Island**_. And in most of the lessons he learned, the one who stopped the world from being destroyed was a 16-year-old hedgehog named Sonic. He always wondered why this blue hedgehog was named 'Sonic' and how he was able to stop all this destruction outside Sette Smeraldi City 300 years ago despite his small size.

He stopped thinking about Sonic and his outstanding deeds when Jet flipped to the back of the test to see a small message from Shadow in his neat handwriting in black ink. The message reads:

_"__**Great job as always. Please see me after class. I need to discuss something with you in private. And no, you're not in trouble because of the 'forbidden' clothes rule. It's something else. I promise."- Shadow**_

Something else? What would Shadow want to discuss about with Jet? His grades? Something involving Student Council (since Shadow is the sponsor of it and Jet being Vice President)? What is it? Well, he's going have to wait until class ends, which isn't too long. There's only about two minutes before class ends. And right now, Shadow is at the front of the classroom, informing the students about the recent results on their last test.

"Only seven out of twenty-one students passed this test," Shadow started, placing a book on his table while hearing some of the groans in the classroom. "Now I'm offering a re-test throughout this whole month in order for you to get a better result. You can come in at any time during this month, and take the test as many times as you want in order to get the grade you desire. But once this month ends, I'll be submitting the test in the grade book. Okay?"

Everyone in the classroom, mainly those who have a very low score on the test, nodded in agreement before they got out of their seats when the bell ringed, sighing that 4th period is finally over and some of them can get lunch. Jet was about to grab his backpack off from the floor when Storm and Silver were standing next to his desk, though the former hid it behind his back.

Both Jet and Silver knew that whenever Storm hides classwork from some subjects, especially tests in history, he hides them behind his back since he's not that intelligent as his two friends. Jet gaining straight A's no matter what by reading and studying whatever he's given with little to no problem, remembering them by heart while Silver mostly has A's with one B, but he's happy with it since he likes to study and seems interested about studying the outside world. All Storm gets are B's, C's, and one D. He does study hard on every subject, but not enough time since he works at a Daycare Center right after school, only gaining about half-an-hour to study. An hour if he's lucky.

"Oh man, I really need to take this test again," Storm said, slamming his head on Jet's desk.

"What did you get? A seventy?" Jet guessed.

"Nope," Storm shook his head before revealing his test to Jet and Silver.

"A forty?!" Jet and Silver exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah. It's that bad. And I bet you two got a higher test grade than I did. You guys probably earned an A."

"Yep," both Jet and Silver nodded their heads.

"I got a ninety-seven on it," Silver told his friends. "That question about the reason why the ARK was shut down really threw me off. What did you get on your test, Jet?"

"A hundred-ten," said Jet, handing his test paper to Silver. "Really, they were all easy to me."

"You answered all the bonus questions. Didn't you?"

"I did. And again, too easy."

"I guess I should have read more about the ARK last week. If I did, I would have answered all of the bonus questions and gotten a hundred-seven on that test," Silver sighed before handing Jet back his test and turning to face Storm. "And Storm, don't worry. Shadow said you have until the end of this month to re-take this test and you can take it as many times as you want."

"And we'll help you study so you can get an A on that test. Alright, Storm?" Jet added.

"Sure," Storm nodded his head. "Can we study during lunch on the courtyard?"

"Sure thing," Silver agreed to Storm's plan, putting his test into his backpack. "Jet, are you coming?"

"I can't," Jet answered.

"How come?"

"Shadow wants to see me after class."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He said he wanted to discuss something to me in private," Jet explained to his friends.

"Well, alright then. Just remember where we are for lunch," Silver reminded Jet before the white hedgehog exited out of the classroom with Storm.

"Yeah, I know. The courtyard."

And in just one minute, the classroom became empty, except Jet and Shadow, with the former walking towards his history teacher's desk before taking a seat in a near by empty blue metal chair. Shadow shut down his laptop and pulled out a blue book and placing it on the table.

"I know this may sound weird, but let me ask you a quick question," Shadow started. "Do you remember where the ARK is loca-"

"The ARK is located at space," Jet answered before Shadow is able to finish his question. "I know that. It's like the first question on the test. Why are you asking me that question?"

"Because it relates to my next question. Do you know what outer space is?"

"Uh..."

Oh god, Jet can't answer this question! He thought outer space is an island like he was taught from his parents, both mom and dad, and his teachers, but from what he's learning in Shadow's history class, 'space' doesn't seem to be a distant island on Earth. It might be somewhere outside of Earth! But is it really true?

"I don't know if I can answer this question since it might seem a bit weird to you," Jet admitted, not wanting to answer that outer space is an island like he was taught in the past.

"Okay," Shadow nodded his head up and down, understanding Jet's honest answer. "Then I guess it's a perfect time to give you this book."

Shadow pushed the book that was on the desk, close to where Jet can reach it with relative ease. The green hawk's blue eyes scanned the cover of the book his history teacher just gave to him a few seconds ago. It seems so... so... So new to him. He has never seen a book like this in his entire life. The cover of the book, titled Beyond Earth and Into Space by _**Gerald Robotnik**_ was black mixed with red and pink blended in together, almost like a sunset he has sometimes seen over the years but only darker, having a few spheres in different colors and sizes than Earth (one 'sphere' has rings all around it), huge rocks that are randomly flying away, and what caught Jet's attention were a couple of white and blue streaks that appears to be going down.

For a book that has about 400-500 pages, the cover is extremely detailed compared to other books in this city that have just the title, the author's name, and one object such as an apple or a red rose on the cover. This book seems so similar to Jet's collection of 'forbidden' books at home.

"Beyond Earth and Into Space," Jet read the title of the book. "Is this a fictional book?"

The only appropriate response Shadow can give to Jet's question was a soft face-palm, shaking his head sideways slowly multiple times in annoyance that his best student thought this book written by his creator, Dr. Gerald Robotnik, was all pretend, not non-fiction. But Shadow did remembered that in Sette Smeraldi, nobody knew what 'outer space' is and thought it was just an island somewhere outside of this city. Shadow, surprisingly, wanted to laugh at the citizen's thoughts on 'outer space', but that's not all he wanted to laugh at.

Shadow wanted to laugh when the citizens say they never heard of someone landing on the moon about 400-500 years ago. He wanted to laugh whenever teenagers talk about having the government choosing their soul mate after college and calling it 'love'. He wanted to laugh when he spotted people eating hamburgers or pizza with a fork and a knife. Pretty much, Shadow wanted to laugh whenever the citizens of Sette Smeraldi City were doing things awkwardly or talking about stuff that they thought is true is entirely false in reality.

After he's done with shaking his head, Shadow responded to Jet, "No it's not fictional. You have read non-fiction books outside of school? Am I right?"

"A few from the outside world," Jet responded, now reading the back cover of the book. "Why? Do I have to read this book?"

"You do, and it's for a good reason."

"So I know that 'outer space' isn't an island outside of Sette Smeraldi?" Jet guessed before covering his mouth from his embarrassing answer.

"That, and there's one specific topic I wanted you to read since there's an event relating to that 'one' topic that's going to occur late at night. And no, it's not a bad thing. It's a good thing."

"Alright," Jet said before he got out of his chair and ready to leave the classroom and outside the courtyard to his friends.

But before Jet can reach the doorknob, Shadow yelled, "Wait!", halting the green hawk from opening the door and turned his face to Shadow.

"What is it?"

"I want to inform you one more thing." Shadow added while opening his laptop. "Whatever you do, don't show this book to anyone. Not even your friends and family."

"Why? Is it a-" Jet was about to ask before Shadow nodding his head, knowing the hawk is going to say 'forbidden book'.

"It is. It took me a whole lot of trouble just to get it in this school. You promise not to show anyone that book?"

"Sure. I've snuck forbidden books before very easily to the school and no one notices at all. So that promise is too easy for me to keep."

Shadow nodded his head up and down in relief that Jet can keep his promise before he can see the green hawk exiting out of the classroom and ready to meet his friends for lunch. While going down the stairs to the cafeteria, Jet had thoughts on reading the book during lunch and hopes his friends, or anyone to be exact, can notice him reading this 'forbidden' book and earning a huge lecture-

_Wait a minute... Why the hell am I worrying about someone catching me reading a forbidden book at school?! _Jet thought as he entered the lunch line, grabbing a plain old whole wheat sandwich that has ham, cheese, tomatoes, and lettuce wrapped perfectly in plastic and a carton of milk while waiting for some students typing their student ID on a digital pad in order to pay their food. _I never worry about people noticing me reading __The Hunger Games__ or __Maximum Ride__ at school before. So why am I worried right now?_

He decided to let that thought on getting caught reading a 'forbidden book' at school fly out of his head for a second before typing his ID on the pad and leaving the lunch line to meet with his friends outside in the courtyard.

However, before he can exit out of the cafeteria and to the courtyard, he spotted Wave sprinting out of the double doors before she crashed into him, causing the two to fall down to the floor for the second time today, and Jet to drop not only his lunch, but his recently received book. First in the morning, now during lunch? Wow. New record for these two birds.

"God damn it," Wave muttered to herself, getting her back off the floor and seeing Jet rubbing the back of his head, still sitting on the floor. "Oh, it's you _**short head**_."

"Short head?!" Jet slightly yelled to Wave when she mentioned 'short head' to him. Apparently, whenever these two meet, Wave sometimes calls Jet 'short head' because of his below average height compared to most citizens in this city. And that really gets on Jet's nerves. "Don't call me short head!"

"Sorry, but I can't help it. You're just too short."

"But that doesn't mean I'm the shortest in this city," Jet told Wave before getting back to his feet and picking up his wrapped sandwich and carton of milk from the floor.

"Whatever," Wave commented, now on her feet, before setting her eyes on a book that she spotted Jet carry a while ago. Curious on what the title of book is, she crouched down a little and started to read, "Hmm... Be-"

But Wave didn't get a chance to fully read the title of the book as Jet quickly took the book off the ground before telling Wave, "You don't need to know title of the book I'm reading."

"Why? Is it because Beyond Earth and Into Space is one of the 'forbidden' books?"

Jet's blue eyes widen in horror after hearing what Wave had said to him, and ended up speechless on how Wave can not only know the title of the book he's going to read, but the fact it's a 'forbidden' book. Just... Just how?

"Curious on why I know the title of this book?" Wave asked Jet.

Well, at least it'll save him the trouble of him asking that question.

"How?" Jet wondered.

"Simple. My grandparents lived outside of the city," Wave started to answer, now leaning against the wall, "and for my 10th birthday, they sent me the exact book you currently have because I wanted to know what 'outer space' looks like."

"Not just an island like we're taught at school."

"Yep. That's what I thought of at first, but once I opened up that book for the first time, I realized that this city has been lying to not only you and me, but to everyone else."

"Like there's no such thing as war outside the city?" Jet giving an example to Wave.

"Yes. Ever since figuring out the real truth on space, I wanted to know more things outside this city. And maybe, I might visit the outside world and see my grandparents."

_Just like me,_ Jet thought to himself.

He didn't knew that Wave would be that interested in learning new things outside of Sette Smeraldi City like he is, or that like him, she had relatives outside of the city secretly sending her 'forbidden' items. Somehow, these two were not just alike in clothing or personality, but alike with their passionate desire to learn things outside of Sette Smeraldi City and wanting to visit the world beyond this city to see their relatives: Jet wanting to see his uncle and Wave wanting to see her grandparents.

"You didn't expect that from the 'biggest rebel' in this city, huh?" Wave questioned Jet, putting emphasis on the nickname she gave to herself since she breaks the rules everyday compared to everyone else.

"To be honest, no," Jet answered. "And I'm surprised you wanted to know things outside of the city."

"Well, now you know. And I'm not going to tell anyone that you have a 'forbidden' book in your hands. You have my trust, short head."

"You promise?"

"Promise," Wave nodded her head before walking away from Jet, now going to the long lunch line full of students and some teachers.

At least Jet can relax that the only two people knows he's reading a 'forbidden' book won't tell on anyone in this school. That was just a first for him. Whenever Storm or his father catches Jet reading a book sent by his uncle, they take it away and throw it out of the window, mentioning this book will fill them with inappropriate thoughts that will eventually spread around the whole city if he talks about that book. What's so wrong with a book_** about angels fighting against evil wolves oddly named 'Erasers' or going against the government while participating their 'game'?**_

Okay, the last one is reasonable, but based on the majority of books Jet owns, mainly the history on the outside world, what's wrong with them that causes them to get the 'forbidden' label on them?

_"...For the first time, I realized that this city has been lying not only to you and me, but everyone else."_

Maybe what Wave mentioned about the city lying to everyone in Sette Smeraldi is true. Maybe the government is hiding something they don't want the citizens to know. They're hiding something. Hiding a dark secret that will-

Nah. The dark secret theory is stupid anyway. Maybe Jet will get his answers one day.

* * *

~Jet's Mansion- Room (8:55 PM)~

Having his homework and readings finished before 9'o clock, Jet ended up reading Beyond Earth and Into Space on his bed while listening to an old song from a long time ago on his iPod. Well, most of his iPod is filled with either rock, metal and well-meaning songs in the distant past sent by his uncle, and to be honest, he liked all of the music his uncle sends him, along with the clothes and books.

So far, like all of the books he owns, Jet finds himself to be attracted to the facts and pictures the author has written and taken a photo of respectively. The author is a well known professor back in the day, so Jet expected just only facts, but with the addition of colored photos of space, he really wanted to keep reading this book. From what he has read, Jet figured out that, besides that 'outer space' isn't an island outside of this city, outer space is a void beyond Earth, there were other planets either smaller or larger than Earth (even has facts on every planet), those 'sparkling diamond' that almost everyone saw at the night sky were stars; even included that the sun is a morning star, and what mainly caught his attention was the one Shadow mentioned to keep a close eye for: shooting stars, also known as a meteoroid entering the atmosphere as a meteor to Earth.

Besides the facts about meteoroids coming in different colors depending on their elements, the one fact about meteoroids/shooting stars is that if...

"_...If you close your eyes while yelling out loud the wish you desire so much in your heart, then there's a greater chance that your wish may come true_." Jet read out of the book. "Whatever wish I want?"

Anything he desires? Hmm...

Jet did have a whole lot of questions inside his head, mainly about what life is like outside of this city. But the biggest question he wanted to know more than anything else is how is Bean and his mother are doing at that 'special' center, fixing his 'dyslexia'. Usually when family members that are sent to the 'special' center, they get a chance to contact their other family back at home every two weeks, or one if they're getting showing great progress on getting rid of that ability. But last month, neither of the two didn't call home on how they're doing. In fact, ever since Bean and his mom left the mansion, they haven't either sent a mail or called home not even once! Just what's going on? Is Bean still struggling with his 'dyslexia' problem at the 'special' center? Or did the supervisors forget to keep track of time on when Bean can contact his family?

_It doesn't hurt me_

_You wanna know how it feels?_

_You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?_

Whatever the case is, it doesn't hurt Jet on the outside. But on the inside, it really hurts him deep into his heart that Bean isn't calling his family on how everything at the 'special' is going. But what really hurts him is what he did a month ago before seeing Bean and his mother left.

Jet didn't bother to say good-bye to his brother. He was busy with writing an important essay for English, an essay on their favorite book of all time, and Bean ended up barging into his brother's room, holding a gift wrapped in a bright silver wrapping paper and tied with the most delicate golden ribbon, all covered in glitter. Bean was about to attend his classmate's birthday party, and he asked Jet if he can tag along with him to the party. The answer Jet gave to Bean:

"Ask mom to take you. I'm busy writing my essay for school."

"But... but... but... but Jet..." Bean cried, holding the silver gift tighter in his arms while fighting the tears that are about to fall out of his eyes. "I don't want to go alone."

"Well ask mom, not me!"

"But I want you to-"

"Benjamin Hawkins, let me get this straight to your tiny, screwed up head," Jet interrupted his brother in a sharp, nasty tone, getting off his desk and putting his finger to his brother's forehead. "I'm busy with my essay, and I don't want to waste my time attending a party full of kids who aren't close to my age. So you can either ask mom to go with you, or go to the party alone. Because I don't want to go. Alright?!"

"I'm too young to-"

"You're eight years old! I went to places by myself at that age, and I think it's about time you started to."

"Jet-"

"Bean, just... just... Just get the hell out of my room!" Jet demanded before returning to his seat and continue typing his essay, not looking at Bean storming out of the room, sobbing on what his brother has done to him. And back then, Jet thought it wasn't such a huge deal to him.

But looking back at that event as of now, it's now a ginormous deal. Maybe that event caused Bean not to call home for a long time. That could be it, unfortunately. Yeah.

Oh, how he wishes to redo that moment last month in order for Jet to not regret his decision on being harsh to Bean. Oh, how he wishes. How he-

SWISH!

A noise appeared outside, and curious to see what's making that noise, Jet decided to open his window and spotted several a long white trail falling down to the black night sky. Wait a minute...

_"...There's one specific topic I wanted you to read since there's an event relating to that 'one' topic that's going to occur late at night." _

Would this be it? The event is a shooting star sighting here in Sette Smeraldi? Jet looked at his newly fixed alarm clock to see what time is it, which reads 9:00, and sees it just started a few seconds ago. Even though this event just recently started, there were already a hundred stars falling out of the sky in a matter of seconds, and might turn to three hundred in just one minute. And if there were multiple shooting stars/meteorites falling down that represents the wishes one can make, maybe Jet can get his answers.

"_...If you close your eyes while yelling out loud the wish you desire so much in your heart, then there's a greater chance that your wish may come true_."

"Yelling out loud my wishes I truly desire," Jet repeated the text of the book in his own words.

He peaked his head into his open window, still seeing the hundreds of shooting stars falling out of the sky while closing his eyes and clenching his hands together before getting ready for the stars to hear his powerful wishes inside his head.

_You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?_

_You be running up that hill_

_You and me be running up that hill_

"I wish I can see how my brother and mother are doing at the 'special' center," Jet started his long list of wishes, "I wish I can know why certain things in the city are 'forbidden', I wish I can visit my uncle outside this city, and most importantly, I wish I can see how the entire world looks like!"

_And if I only could_

_Make a deal with God_

_And get him to swap our places_

_Be running up that road_

_Be running up that hill_

_Be running up that building_

All of these wishes Jet made, he yelled out as loud as his voice can go, hoping that the stars can grant him either one of these wishes. If the first one came true, then Jet would promise himself to spend every moment with Bean whenever he can, whether it's stupid or something that the two of them can actually enjoy for once and also promises that he will never make Bean cry again. That's enough to make Jet feel happy. No wait, any of these wishes would make him happy! If all four of these wishes actually came true, that's enough for Jet to be happy for the rest of his life!

After screaming out the last wish, Jet spotted a shooting star that was way different than the white trails of the upcoming meteorites and coming down at a faster rate than the rest. And speaking of coming down at a incredibly fast rate, it looks like the shooting star is heading towards...

"Holy sh-!" Jet can only reply before shutting his window after realizing the blue 'shooting star' is heading towards his room. However, shutting the window didn't do that much.

The blue shooting star smashed through Jet's window, causing thousands of glass pieces to fly out, landing on the wooden floor and outside on the sidewalk. Luckily, Jet moved out of the way before he can be impinged by the blue 'shooting star' and have his own blood oozing out of his body and leaking in his own room. Thank god. The blue 'shooting star' ended up landing on Jet's wooden floor near his closet door, and the 'shooting star' isn't a meteorite, but a blue jewel shining brightly.

Huh? Blue jewel?

Careful not to step on the broken remains of his window, Jet walked towards the bright blue jewel to where it is and carefully examined it with his own eyes. He knew this isn't an ordinary jewel shown in an average jewelry store, but it immediately recognized it as one of the legendary Chaos Emeralds Shadow has mentioned today during class! They were real! But of all places, why here? Why in Sette Smeraldi? And more importantly...

"Why was it flying down with the shooting stars?" Jet questioned himself, now grabbing the blue Chaos Emerald in order to get a closer look.

But once Jet picked the blue Chaos Emerald off the wooden floor, the emerald suddenly glowed into the brightest shade of blue Jet has seen in his life, causing Jet to cover his eyes with his hands and drop the emerald back to the floor. Once the emerald hit the floor, the bright blue light suddenly burst into a huge aura of light shining everywhere in the room, Jet couldn't see what's going on with the Emerald as of now due to it's brightness! Not even the best sunglasses in this city can block out this glorious sky blue light.

Luckily, the intense flash started to die out very quickly before the room became it's old dark self, only being aided by the desk lamp Jet had on. Jet uncovered his eyes after seeing the room is back to normal, only for his eyes to grow in surprise on what his blue eyes has just witnessed. Standing next to the blue Chaos Emerald is a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes, white gloves, and wearing red and white shoes with golden buckles on the side, smiling to the hawk and greeting him cheerfully:

"How's it going?"

Sonic the Hedgehog is in Jet Hawkins' room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ohhh... I'm leaving you guys on a cliffhanger! Oh my god! We finally get to meet Sonic the Hedgehog! Yea! But... What about his remaining friends? And how will Jet react to this? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!**

**[Update 2/18/13: References, the note Shadow made doesn't count]:**

**1. The history events were from Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, and Sonic Unleashed.**

**2. That's the name of Shadow's creator; also Dr. Eggman's grandfather.**

**3. Wave calls Jet 'short-head' in Gray Flame, though in this story, she says it a lot more frequently until a certain point.**

**4. The plots were from Maximum Ride and Battle Royale (all in that order).**

**Originally****, this was part of Chapter 1, but I decided not to due to it being too long. Anyway, the lyrics you've heard were from the song "Running Up That Hill (A Deal With God)" by Kate Bush (though I ended up listening to Bentley Jones' version)**

**Until then, if you like this chapter, please leave a review! I accept all reviews! **

**Later! ;D**


	3. Chaos Emeralds

"How's it going?" Sonic greeted Jet, hand reaching out for the green hawk to shake his hand.

Huh? After being nearly killed by a Chaos Emerald smashing through his window and nearly blinded by the intense light a few moments ago, this blue hedgehog asked him how's he doing in a casual tone like nothing happened? Seriously?!

Not knowing what to say, Jet decided to ignore Sonic's question and remain silent, hoping he might go away. Emphasis on 'might'.

"Uh, dude? Are you okay?" asked Sonic with concern in his voice, turning his head to the left.

"Yeah," Jet answered, rubbing the back of his head. "J... Just who are you anyway?"

Instead of answering to Jet, Sonic burst into laughter, quickly falling to the wooden floor in a matter of seconds, rolling and laughing at Jet's question. Oh, god! Back then, whenever somebody sees Sonic for the first time, they immediately knew his name due to his heroic deeds in the past. But with this boy, he questioned him about who he is! Sonic wonders if this kid has lived under a rock for most of his life or never read a biography book on him (which was made about 300 years ago). That's hilarious to Sonic.

But to Jet, not at all. What's so funny about that question anyway? Was he laughing because he's popular that he expects everyone to know his name? Dumb, but it's possible.

Well, guess he better ask.

"Why are you laughing?" Jet questioned Sonic, who's still laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Sonic continued to laugh, not hearing Jet's question.

"HEY! I'm asking you a question, and it would be nice if you heard it!" the green hawk yelled to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic, hearing the anger in Jet's voice, immediately ceased his laughter and started to get himself back to his feet before starting to answer Jet's question.

"Sorry. I thought you might have known me by now," Sonic told Jet. "Almost everyone in the world knows me."

"Well, I don't. Now, just tell me who you are so I can tell you who I am."

"Alright, I'll tell you. I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic greeted with a thumbs up.

"Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yep. You're name?"

"Jet Hawkins."

"Well, nice to meet ya, Jet! So, now that we know each others names, can you tell me where I am?"

"Uh... my room," Jet answered quickly.

"I know it's your room, but I was talking about what city am I in now."

"Oh. Simple. Sette Smeraldi City."

Once Jet answered Sonic's question, the blue hedgehog immediately jumped up in joy, yelling out "YAHOO!" before quickly running around in Jet's room at an incredible speed, creating a gush of powerful wind inside Jet's room, causing his bookshelf and lamp-stand from toppling down to the floor, with the latter item shattering into pieces like the window. Jet ended up holding on to the doorknob to his closet to prevent himself from being blown away by the blue tornado.

Now he knows why this hedgehog was named 'Sonic': For possessing incredible speed no living being can withstand. The only person Jet knows who can run incredibly fast with no trouble is Student Council President: Blaze _**Ardente**_. But with the speed Sonic is going, it makes Blaze's speed incredibly small and weak compared to huge and powerful.

Powerful enough to make a gigantic mess in Jet's room to be exact! Ooh, how he wishes for Sonic to stop running before any of his neighbors hears this noise! He'll get in huge trouble for something he didn't do!

"Sonic!" Jet attempted to yell for Sonic to stop. Unfortunately, that didn't work due to the loud noise from the winds. "Sonic!"

"I can't believe it!" Sonic commented to himself while running, not knowing he created the tornado or hearing Jet's yelling.

"Sonic!" Jet tried again.

Heard Sonic cheering in glee, but still couldn't hear his pleas.

"For the love of god," Jet muttered to himself as he's going to do the unthinkable.

With just a snap of his fingers, a pair of small green wings appeared at the back of Jet's slightly torn dark blue shirt, and he quickly dashed away from the closet door to the tornado Sonic created and grabbed Sonic's hand to halt his running immediately, along with the blue tornado. Jet's special ability is that when he uses his wings, not only does his speed and strength increases (speed close to Blaze's) and gains invincibility, his vision is a hundred times better than average; seeing things either close, far away, or invisible to others. However, an amazing power like that comes with a time limit. He can only maintain his wings for at least five minutes before they're gone from his back. But that's just fine to him since he rarely uses that power anyway. He prefers use Extreme Gear than his wings.

Sighing that this mess is finally over, Jet snapped his fingers again, causing his wings to disappear from the back of his shirt and went to his desk to pull out a device similar to a remote, still holding Sonic's hands.

Curious on the object Jet is holding in his spare hand, Sonic asked the green hawk, "What's that?"

"That's a remote that allows me to control my room," Jet answered in a bored tone.

"Huh?" Sonic wondered, head turning sideways on what Jet meant by 'control'.

"As in, I can change the temperature here, switch the lights on or off along with my fan in the ceiling, and clean my entire room. Like now."

By pressing the green button, all of the things that were once broken or fallen suddenly went back to it's original positions before the blue 'tornado' happened by having the entire room surrounded by a blue aura for at least ten seconds and quickly vanished, leaving a bright sparkle while fading. Window completely undamaged, bookshelf neatly organized with every book still in place, and lamp-stand with a newly fixed light-bulb, it looks like the accidents caused by Sonic never happened. The only thing that was left on the floor was the blue Chaos Emerald, until Sonic picked it up and started to toss it in the air a couple of times.

"That's amazing!" Sonic commented, emerald eyes widen in awe in what he witnessed. "Do you-"

"It's standard for citizens in this city to have this remote," Jet answered before he let Sonic finish his sentence. "And speaking of which, why the hell did you run around in my room when I mentioned the city name?"

"Uh..."

But before Sonic can give out an answer, he heard someone ringing the doorbell on the front door, which means one thing...

_Damn it! _Jet cussed in his mind before he exited out of his room and quickly to the door, not noticing Sonic is following him.

"Great. I bet it's the neighbors," Jet mumbled beneath his breath, hands on the doorknob.

"Why?" asked Sonic, standing behind the hawk with his back leaning towards the wall.

"Because of you, which is the reason why I stopped you from running."

"Oh."

With the brief conversation over with Sonic, Jet quickly twisted the doorknob to the right to open the door to see it was his next-door neighbor, Espio _**Kanemoto**_; a 16-year-old purple/fuchsia yellow-eyed chameleon who's well-disciplined and serious, now wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black training pants since it's close to curfew.

Yeah, there's a curfew. Depending on their age, elementary students have to be in bed by 8:30, middle school students at 9:30, while high schoolers/college students need to be home and asleep by 10:30. Apparently, Espio usually sleeps an hour early than he's required to and is always lights out at a time like this. However, because of 'that', he isn't asleep. Great.

"Espio. What are you doing here?" Jet asked Espio.

"I was about to go to bed when I heard some rowdy noises going on in your room," Espio started his sentence, "not to mention there were some things that broke."

"That? That was caused by a blue hedgehog that's right here!" Jet told Espio, pointing to the wall where Sonic somehow has gotten Jet's iPod and is now listening to _**"Born to Run"**_ while still tossing the emerald, as far as Jet knows.

However, instead of Espio seeing Sonic, the chameleon turned his head slightly to the left before responding, "What blue hedgehog? I don't see one."

_What? _Jet can only say in both his mind and right now. How can Espio not see Sonic?!

"But... But I swear! He's there!"

"I honestly don't see him. Are you seeing things?"

"Uh..."

Jet turned around to see if Sonic is still there, but instead of leaning against the wall with Jet's iPod, he somehow wasn't there at all!

_Now where is he?! _Jet thought as he continued searching for Sonic while not being rude by not answering Espio's question.

Thinking Sonic is in his room, Jet turned around back to Espio and will try to make a possible answer to him. However, before he can open his mouth, Jet felt someone going right through his entire body, almost falling down to the floor, and oddly enough, instead of being nervous both inside and out, he felt 100% confident.

"No I'm not seeing things. That's just crazy! The noise you probably just heard moments ago was my air conditioner going insane, it almost caused a tornado before I can fix it very quickly!" Jet replied to Espio.

"Oh, I see," Espio nodded his head to Jet's answer. "Well, at least nothing bad happened to you."

"Yeah! As long I'm not hurt, everything is okay!"

"Alright then. Good night, Jet," Espio told Jet before he walked away from the front door and back to his place.

"Night!" Jet replied back as he closed the door.

Right when the door was shut, Jet quickly looked at himself in the mirror and spotted that instead of the light-blue his eyes had, it's now emerald green! Just like... like... Sonic...

Eventually, the emerald-green color from his eyes turned back into his normal light-blue color when Sonic suddenly walked out of Jet's body and is now standing next to the hawk.

...Wait... WHAT?!

Clearly furious on what happened just now, Jet demanded in a loud voice, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, SONIC?!"

"You looked worried, so I thought you needed a confident boost," Sonic simply replied, trying to find a new song from the iPod.

"BY POSSESSING MY BODY?!" Jet yelled, snatching the iPod from Sonic's hands.

"Yes," Sonic nodded his head, "but this is the only time I'll possess you by going through you."

"Wha-?! What do you mean, Sonic?!"

"Uh... Well... I'm a spirit."

"As in you're dead," Jet guessed since he knows that by reading horror stories about them. And from what he has read about spirits, they're suppose to have transparent bodies. Not to have bodies like those who are living!

"Yep. I know spirits can possess other people, but I only do it to others in dire emergencies. So whenever I possess others by either their will from the Chaos Emerald or by force by going through their bodies, they gain my eye color, my awesome speed, and my cool and confident personality!"

"No wonder," Jet commented dully, remembering what happened with him and Espio. After shaking that thought away from his head, he turned around to Sonic and asked him, "Now, before we were interrupted, can you tell me why you ran around my room when I mentioned the city's name?"

"Oh, simple. It's because I sense some danger going around in this city."

...Huh? Nothing goes horribly wrong in this city ever since it was established! What did Sonic meant by that, anyway?!

"Danger? Where did you get that from?"

"From a Chaos Emerald Shadow possesses," Sonic answered.

"Shadow owns a Chaos Emerald?!" Jet can only say.

Not only does his history teacher owns a Chaos Emerald but he knows Sonic?! What? This is so not making sense to Jet at all!

"Yeah... and you know Shadz?!" Sonic asked Jet, using Shadow's nickname he desperately hates so much back then.

"He's my history teacher," Jet replied to the hedgehog.

"So you know where he lives?!"

"Uh... I do."

It may seem weird for a student to know where their teacher lives, but Jet went to Shadow's house a few times for tutoring lessons during the first two weeks of school, and now visits him whenever he has the time. So knowing where Shadow lives is a piece of cake to Jet.

"Really?!" Sonic exclaimed, emerald eyes sparkling.

"Yes," Jet repeated his answer. "We'll just walk to his-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! That's too boring. How about we use Chaos Control to get to Shadow's place?" Sonic suggested, handing the blue Emerald to Jet. "And since you know how his house looks like, take us there!"

"Huh?"

Apparently, Jet didn't get to the part on using Chaos Control during History Class. Granted, Shadow introduced the class to the Chaos Emerald two days ago, and is going through the history of them. Chaos Control? Maybe tomorrow...

"Just imagine the place you want to go, and say Chaos Control once you figured out your destination. That's how Chaos Control works." Sonic informed Jet.

Never mind. Lesson learned about Chaos Control is done.

"Alright." Jet nodded his head before closing his eyes, picturing Shadow's red roof (only house that has it painted a color) and the blue ribbons tied on the doorknob in his mind, and raising the emerald as high as he can before yelling out, "Chaos Control!"

With that phrase shouted and by a bright flash of blue light, Jet and Sonic vanished out of the dark and silent mansion...

* * *

~_**Rubino Street 2001**_ (9:10 PM)~

...To the front door of Shadow's house in a flash (no pun intended) without luckily waking up any of his neighbors from the intense light.

"Whoa, Shadow lives in there?!" Sonic commented at the size of Shadow's house.

Well, everyone does get to live in luxurious houses in this city no matter what, but some of them are different from other homes depending on the owner's occupation. While Jet lives in a two-storied mansion due to his father's position in the government, Shadow's house is just a one story house due to the fact he doesn't live with anyone else and his job as a history teacher, but one story houses in this city tends to be larger than a regular two-storied house outside the city. The outside of homes like Shadow's were shown to be very wide, taking up four places of where regular two-story houses should be, while the inside is just twice the size from the outside! And to be honest, this is the only one story house Jet has visited throughout his life!

"Yep," Jet answered to Sonic's question. "And again, it's normal in this city."

"Man, what's next? Everyone in this city owns at least one block of gold?" Sonic guessed, amazed how people in this city can live in comfort.

"Not everyone owns gold. Only about half of this city does."

"My god."

Jet ringed the doorbell at least twice, hoping Shadow would answer quickly despite it being very late at night. While waiting for Shadow to open the door, Jet had a few thoughts scattering around in his mind about what happened earlier with Espio not seeing Sonic since he is a spirit. But if Sonic is a spirit, then how come Jet can see him and not Espio? What if Shadow doesn't see Sonic at all and thinks Jet is acting crazy that he needs to be sent to the hospital for those having 'crazy' hallucinations? Or what if Shadow is a heavy sleeper and doesn't answer him at all?! Well the last one seemed a bit stupid, but the first one could be a possibility.

Well, Jet can stop having thoughts invading his head right now as Shadow opened the door, only wearing his green military pants, and spotted his best student at his front door.

"Oh, what are you-" Shadow started his sentence but stopped mid-way when he spotted... 'him'.

"Hey, Shadz! Did ya missed me?" Sonic greeted Shadow with a peace sign.

Shadow couldn't believe it. For the first time in 300 years, he gets to see his rival/friend (more of the former) again! No way!

"S...Sonic? Is that you?" Shadow asked the blue spirited hedgehog.

How Sonic responded to Shadow's question is by leaping towards him, sending the black and red hedgehog to the ground, hugging him in a 'manly' way while saying, "Yeah it's me! Long time no see, Shadz!"

Jet couldn't believe what he is seeing. Shadow can perfectly see Sonic while Espio couldn't earlier? What?! How does this make sense? Is it because Shadow knows Sonic well? Is it that Shadow can see creatures from the dead? Or some other reason that might sound crazy? Well, he could get his answers right now by asking them about this.

"Uh... Shadow, you can see Sonic?" Jet questioned Shadow.

"Yeah," Shadow nodded his head, still in the grasps of Sonic's hug. "And did you read the book I gave you?"

"Yes."

"Especially the part about-"

"Shooting stars, yes," Jet answered before Shadow can finish his question.

"All of it?"

"There's more to it?"

"God, you didn't read about 'that' part," Shadow muttered to himself, putting emphasis on 'that'.

"What 'part'?"

"The part that whenever there's a major crisis that's going on in any parts of the world, the Chaos Emeralds will come together in one place. And while transporting to that one place, white trails of stars will come down as well," Shadow explained 'that' part to Jet.

"That explains why the blue Chaos Emerald was going along with the stars in the first place and broke my windows," Jet commented, showing his history teacher the said object that's still sparkling.

"It went to your room?"

"Yep. And apparently, the reason I'm here is that Sonic wanted to meet you."

"And I need to talk to you about something!" Sonic added, now finished hugging Shadow and letting him stand up. "Especially about 'that'!"

Hearing what Sonic meant by 'that', Shadow cleared his throat before telling his two guests, "Get inside the living room."

Jet and Sonic walked into the house, and Sonic couldn't believe how the living room is decorated! The walls were painted red, coffee table with a few white candles and a vase of a single white azalea flower, pictures with most of his friends hanging on the wall, two black couches with blue pillows, a flat screen TV hanging on the wall with two speakers on the side, a bookshelf with books organized based on author's last names, and a small diamond chandelier (again, normal in a house) hanging on the ceiling with the lights on. The living room to Sonic looks like it came out of a magazine showcasing all of the houses, both inside and outside! He wonders how his room looks like if the living room is decorated all fancy!

The two eventually took a seat on the couch, with Shadow taking the other one before snapping his fingers, causing a red Chaos Emerald to appear on the coffee table.

"Alright," Shadow started, grabbing the Chaos Emerald off the table, "I guess I better start off with explaining everything to you, Jet."

"What do you mean?" Jet wondered about what his history teacher meant by that.

"As in, everything you didn't know about me."

"Everything?"

"100%. You remember about the info I told you about the Ultimate Life Form in class?"

"Yes," Jet nodded his head.

"That's him!" Sonic pointed to Shadow in a cheery voice.

His history teacher is the Ultimate Life Form? The one creature that was created by Doctor Gerald Robotnik to cure any disease in the world and is immortal?! Shadow?! Wow, meeting two history figures in one night is just weird yet miraculous to Jet. This kind of thing rarely happens. Especially in Sette Smeraldi City!

"Now you know why I know so much than the rest of the history teachers living here and how Sonic remembers me," Shadow commented.

"I see," Jet replied back. "And if you're meant to live forever, then that means you're... you're 350 years old?!"

"Yeah."

He doesn't even look old! Usually, they might be ancient, but for Shadow, he appeared to be a young man in his early 20s that can easily be mistaken for someone who just recently graduated from either high school or college!

"Second, it's about the Chaos Emeralds," Shadow pointed to the blue emerald Jet is currently holding. "Did Sonic mentioned he's a-"

"Yeah I did told him I'm a spirit!" Sonic replied, now placing his feet on the coffee table.

"Okay. He, along with five of his friends, were sealed into the Chaos Emeralds 300 years ago by me after being killed by an evil professor named Ivo Robotnik. Or as everyone likes to call him, Eggman."

"Why was he called-"

"He looks like an egg," Shadow simply replied to Jet. "Anyway, with the exception of my Chaos Emerald, all of them went their separate ways across different parts of the world. And when someone touches the emerald, they can see those sealed inside the emerald."

"That would explain why Espio didn't see Sonic before when I tried to explain about him creating a mess in my room!" Jet exclaimed, finally getting his answer to the question he had stuck on his head for hours while commenting about 'that' incident.

"Huh?"

"Never mind about that! Continue!"

He really didn't want to explain to Shadow about this in great detail.

"Back to the Chaos Emeralds, I assumed Sonic told you about what he can do to other people. Correct?" Shadow questioned his student.

"Yeah, about possessing others by force or their own will and will gain his personality, green eyes, and speed," the green hawk told his teacher.

"Good. That's the power Sonic has when he was sealed into the Chaos Emerald. Same thing goes with his friends as well."

"But why did you sealed them in the emeralds?"

"Because I wanted them to still be alive in someway just in case something horrible goes on in this world if no one else can stop the upcoming disasters," Shadow answered to Jet's question.

"And if someone were to find one of the Chaos Emeralds, we'll be there to guide them to clear anything vile the best way they can!" Sonic added to Shadow's explanation.

"So this means I'm going to be involved with 'that'. Am I correct?" Jet guessed to the two hedgehogs.

"Yeah! And don't worry! There will be other people who will join us with the major crisis going on in this city!"

"What crisis? In this city, nothing goes horribly wrong. No physical fighting, no deadly crimes, no wars, nothing!" Jet pointed out to Sonic before turning to Sonic's black furred counterpart. "And you said all seven Chaos Emeralds will come together in one place whenever there's a major crisis going on! So what's the crisis in this city?!"

"The government," both Sonic and Shadow answered to Jet.

What? But the government is usually so well-organized and there's no disagreements involving enforcing new laws in the city. So...

"The government is the reason why you're in Sette Smeraldi in the first place?" Jet questioned to Sonic.

"Yeah," Sonic nodded his head. "I somehow sensed it recently while I was in a different place in the world. And out of all the bad energies I've sensed, this one is way off the roof! Like, the government here is more devious than all of Eggman's schemes combined!"

Sette Smeraldi's government devious?

"And you say the government here is evil based on what your senses told you?" Jet asked the blue hedgehog.

"Yes!" Sonic shouted to Jet. "Even though I haven't seen the government's doings, I just know that they're hiding something they don't want the city to know!"

Hiding something the government doesn't want to citizens to know? Like what?

_"... Once I opened that book for the first time, I realized that this city has been lying to not only you and me, but to everyone else."_

"Knowledge," Jet said, remembering what Wave had told him during school.

"What?" questioned Sonic, tilting his head to the right.

"Maybe the government is hiding the knowledge from the outside world, like what outer space really looks like, war does exist, and what the world really looks like outside this city. They also forbid us to wear certain clothing, read certain books, and listen to certain music because they fear it'll 'poison' our minds with the messages they give us."

"You serious?"

"Yep," both Jet and Shadow answered to Sonic.

"Now that's just sick to begin with," Sonic said in disgust on what he has heard. "The government should care about people's rights; not take them away in order to 'protect' them! Just hearing this information makes me want to flip two tables if I wanted to."

"I agree," Shadow nodded his head with Sonic. "And now is the time to unveil their dirty little secret."

"Yea! That's what you wished for, right Jet?"

"You heard my wish?" Jet asked the hedgehog.

"The Chaos Emeralds can grant people wishes, and depending how much they truly want the wish, it can come true. That's another power I have with me due to 'that'." Sonic explained to Jet about another power he has while putting air quotes on 'that' (sealed into the Chaos Emerald).

"What about my other wishes?"

"What the outside looks like, if you can see how your brother and mother are doing in that special 'center', and if you can visit your uncle, yep! I heard all of your wishes, and I can grant them while finding information about what 'evil' thing the government is doing. That is, if you decided to join us. Will ya?"

So Jet can have all of his wishes granted just by helping Sonic and Shadow figure out what 'secret' (besides the forbidden knowledge) the government is hiding? Seems to be a fair deal. Besides, he always wants to see what makes Sette Smeraldi the way it is today. And he gets to find out!

"Sure. Count me in," Jet accepted Sonic's offer.

"Great!" Sonic jumped up and down on the couch with glee.

"But figuring out the government's dark secret with only two Chaos Emeralds isn't going to work," Shadow informed the two.

Cut that. Jet gets to find out... later. Damn.

"Our first priority is to find the five remaining Chaos Emeralds scattered around in the city in order to retrieve our answers," Shadow added.

"And that means we get to meet our friends again!" Sonic cheered, still jumping on the couch.

"SONIC! STOP BOUNCING ON MY COUCH!" Shadow demanded his blue furred counterpart in a loud voice, which the hedgehog immediately stopped before falling flat on the couch. "Anyway, we need at least six to figure out the government's secret, and all seven to shut them down. Because with all seven Chaos Emeralds..."

"... A great miracle happens," everybody in the room said the phrase at the same time.

"So the miracle would be shutting down the old government and creating a new one where the majority of people's rights aren't restricted." Jet guessed on the miracle. "Would that be it?"

"A high chance that could happen," Shadow replied to Jet.

"And if did happen, that would be amazing for this city!" Sonic exclaimed, raising both of his hands into the air.

"So starting tomorrow, we'll try to find the remaining Chaos Emeralds in this city," Shadow told the two. "Even during school, we should keep a close eye for them. Is that alright?"

"Yeah." Sonic and Jet nodded their heads in agreement.

"And since no one can see me, I can go with you guys to school," Sonic added before he turned to face Jet. "Oh, and one more thing Jet. You might want to keep your Chaos Emerald with you at all times just in case."

"Because Chaos Emeralds glows brightly when they're near each other. Right?" said Jet, knowing this fact from history class (duh).

_Man, this kid is intelligent! _Sonic commented in his mind. He wonders how many books Jet has read throughout his life. A hundred? Thousand? Two thousand?_** Or maybe over nine- Not going to go with that number.**_

Sonic can only respond to Jet by saying, "Correct. Now that we got that information out of the way, I say it's time we head back home!"

"Wait, you're staying with-"

"Yes I'm going to stay with you because if I stayed at Shadow's place, I would drive him crazy like in the old days."

As in, pulling immature pranks on him with the help from Rouge and Tails, tease him about his speed, calling him various of childish nicknames (mainly Shadz), forcing him to do the most ridiculous challenges when playing Truth or Dare (like eating a jar full of salsa in under two minutes without drinking any water), and Shadow can basically can make a book of all the stupid things Sonic has done to him if he has the time.

"Yeah, that's true," Shadow agreed with Sonic.

"So, are you going to let me stay-"

"Yes," Jet accepted Sonic's offer despite him not finishing it.

"Yea! Now, let's get back home."

"Sure," Holding the blue Chaos Emerald with his hand, he closed his eyes, imagining his room with the lights stupidly left on (he forgot to turn them off in the first place), before shouting "Chaos Control!", vanishing out of Shadow's house to Jet's mansion.

After the two guests vanished to go back home, Shadow snapped his fingers twice, causing the lights of the chandelier to shut off in order for the room to be pitch black before heading towards his room in order to be up and early to teach in school tomorrow. Not to mention to start the search for the remaining Chaos Emeralds. Just like old times. Yeah... Old times...

Tomorrow is going to be amazing.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the streets of Sette Smeraldi City (11:30 P.M)_

Riding on her Extreme Gear on the empty streets at an incredible speed of 200 miles per hour, Wave ended up doing tricks in mid-air in order to test out if the modifications she did with her board could go over 150 miles per hour without wasting too much air energy. And so far, it's been a success! She could test this out tomorrow morning, but at night time when there's no people and no cars in her way, this is the perfect time to test it out! Besides, lots of room means preforming tons of tricks she can do clearly and efficiently!

However, doing this late at night means Wave has to be careful about the night patrols that scout across the streets of Sette Smeraldi to find those, mainly teenagers, breaking their curfew and not in bed at a certain hour. But to Wave, she honestly doesn't care. It's stupid. Even at 10:30, Wave doesn't feel drowsy. She goes to bed when she feels like she drained all of her energy 100% for the day. The times she goes to bed ranges from Midnight to even 4:00 A.M, yet she's always fully rested and ready for the day.

Sneaking away from those stupid night patrolmen is just too easy for Wave. They only search on the ground. Never in the roofs of houses. And that's where Wave landed once she finished her trick.

"God, that was awesome!" Wave commented to herself as she sat down on the roof, placing her Extreme Gear next to her before checking the time using her orb necklace. Apparently, it's her personal mini-computer/device she wears always just in case she needs to look up something at any place. It can be used to check time, like she's doing now, scan random objects in order to obtain data, or change clothes with a simple push of a button.

11:34 P.M is what the time reads on her necklace.

"Meh. I can do five more tricks after a two-minute break," Wave decided before closing the orb shut.

During the short break, Wave remembered passing by her history teacher's house, Shadow's to be exact, and due to her excellent hearing, she overheard the conversation Shadow had with Jet and some person named Sonic and decided to stay and listen for a while. From what she has heard, the three, or two since she couldn't see that 'Sonic' person from the window, they wanted to figure out the government's dark secret by collecting some objects called the Chaos Emeralds. And Wave knew about the seven Chaos Emeralds even before she learned about them in History class. How? Books, duh. And she remembers if all seven are collected, a miracle is bound to happen. What's the miracle? Besides obtaining something called a Super Form, she has no freakin' idea.

But Wave did hear Jet say that the miracle could be having a new government that would allow the citizens to have more freedom than they currently have. Maybe that could be the miracle?

Well, she could ignore about the 'miracle' for a while. Right now, Wave is thinking about the Chaos Emeralds and how they've been spread across the entire city according to what she has heard so far. It could be anywhere. It could have crashed into her home (mansion since both of her parents are in the government), it could have landed on a random tree, it could have landed at some crane game machine in the arcades, or on the roof glowing a bright purple/pink light.

Wait... what?

Noticing the bright light, Wave got back up from her feet, picked up her Extreme Gear before walking towards to the source of the light and spotted a purple diamond shaped jewel flashing multiple times while glittering. Curious, Wave took out the orb out of the black string and scanned the purple diamond with a green hologram going up and down to see if that diamond is really...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

...One of the Chaos Emeralds. Holy. Freaking. Crap.

"No way." Wave gasped as the results quickly came in from the orb.

Out of all the roofs she had to rest on, she happened to find a Chaos Emerald just lying there! What are the chances of that happening? 1 in a million to be exact, which translates to seeing this object only once and never again if she happens to ignore it. So not letting this chance slip away from her, Wave quickly snatched the Chaos Emerald off the ground before getting on her Extreme Gear to get home, still riding on top of the roofs to avoid the night patrolmen.

_Best test-run ever. _Wave smiled to herself as she jumped from one roof to the next with no problems.

* * *

**Author's Note: God, I never thought I'd get back to this story, but I did! And Chapter 3 is finally up! Yea! Plus, there were a couple of references I listed in the story, so can you try and find them all in this chapter?**

**Hope you can! And the song mentioned was "Born to Run" by Bruce Springsteen (blame Battle Royale)**

**[Update 2/18/13: ****References now included; includes both facts from Sonic and other series, and translations]**

**1. "Ardente" means 'burning' in Italian, and if you swap the positions of Blaze's full name, it'll fully translate to Burning Blaze; her super form in the games.**

**2. "Kanemoto" means 'golden' in Japanese, referring to his eye color in the games (Gray Flame has Espio's last name that means 'golden' as well).**

**3. "Born to Run" is mentioned a lot in Battle Royale due to the connection it has with the plot. The lyrics also connecst to this fanfic as well (take a wild guess as to why).**

**4. "Rubino" is Italian for 'ruby', which is red (Shadow's eye color and has red streaks). Again, 2001 is the year he debuted (Sonic Adventure 2: 2001).**

**5. The infamous Dragon Ball Z quote. Enough said.**

**Now, who's inside that purple Chaos Emerald Wave has? You'll find out in the next chapter of "Escape from The City"! Until then, if you liked this chapter, don't forget to leave a review!**

**Later! ;D**


	4. Falling Free

~[Wednesday] Jet's Mansion- Room (7:45 A.M)~

Already dressed in a plain blue shirt and khakis and recently finished with his breakfast over an hour ago, Jet is listening to his iPod while continuing to read Beyond Earth and Into Space in order to find information he missed the first time he read this book. From that second reading, he found out that this event he witnessed yesterday involving the shooting stars and the Chaos Emeralds coming together when a certain 'evil' event has happened. Once that evil 'event' is completely resolved, the Chaos Emeralds will fly away into the unknown to help resolve another horrifying event in the world. But there's one exception to that rule. And the exception is-

CRASH!

Something that's going to wait for later since Sonic once again messed up his bookshelf. Not by a tornado, luckily, but by carelessly throwing the books away on either the left side or the right side. And from what Jet can tell, the left side seemed to be the books that are approved by the government while the opposite side contained the 'forbidden books', with the latter having a bigger pile than the former. And by bigger pile, it's the size of a mountain! About thirty 'forbidden' books might have been in that pile compared to the petty seven government approved books.

Annoyed by Sonic's actions, Jet closed the book he was reading and stomped his way to the almost empty bookshelf, and grabbed Sonic's hand to prevent him from causing more mess than before.

"Hey, what gives?!" asked Sonic.

"You're making a mess in my bookshelf, again!" Jet yelled to the blue hedgehog. "Why?!"

"I'm just curious on what these 'forbidden' books look like, and to me, they're not 'poisoning' my mind as far as I'm concerned," Sonic answered while flipping through some pages of Maximum Ride.

"And the rest of the 'forbidden' books...?"

"I've read them all in the past, but Maximum Ride is defiantly my favorite one hands down."

"Wait, you mean you've read all these books without the government finding out you had them?" Jet questioned Sonic.

Instead of an answer like Jet expected, Sonic shut the book and started to laugh so hard, he fell into the floor once again. God, Jet didn't know that Sonic lived in a society where these types of 'forbidden' books were okay to read and the government didn't mind what books the people read unless it's really necessary such as making bombs or a nuclear weapon. But then again, Sonic had to remember Jet is living in a 'perfect' society where the government controls almost everything the citizens do, including what they're allowed and not allowed to read.

"Oh, great. What's so funny this time?" Jet asked Sonic.

Getting up from the floor, Sonic wiped a tear from his eye as he was laughing too hard and answered, "You thinking I would get in trouble for reading a book I'm not suppose to read! That's what's funny to me!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! Back then, nobody didn't get in trouble for reading books like these. Same thing for the music you listen to."

"And the clothes thing?"

"Err... I'm not going into too much detail with that."

Especially the different types of clothing he has seen people wear back when he was alive. Girls showing off most of their chest, boys wearing baggy pants that shows their underwear/boxers, and some people going... Uh... Something that's way beyond revealing.

"But ignoring that, what I'm trying to say that outside this city, the government can't tell you what books you can't read, what music you can't listen to and what you can't learn," Sonic told Jet while leaning against the bookshelf. "And once we find the five Chaos Emeralds, we'll expose the government's dirty little secret and those restrictions will fly away forever."

"Right," Jet nodded his head. "And like Shadow mentioned yesterday, we should keep a close eye for them even if I'm at... school..."

Just by mentioning the word 'school', Jet turned his head around to see that his alarm clock reads 7:50 A.M, which means one thing only.

"CRAP!" Jet cursed out loud while slipping on his red tennis shoes and grabbing his backpack and book. "I'm late for school!"

How did this happen exactly? One, he listened to one of his favorite songs on his iPod (Escape From the City). And two, he was so into the book that he lost track of time. The last one happens to Jet a lot, and it doesn't matter which book he reads. Whether it's a government approved book or a 'forbidden' book, he'll get lost in the reading that time for him slows down dramatically. What feels like 4:00 P.M soon transforms into 10:00 P.M just by completing at least five chapters, or in this case, what felt like 6:30 eventually went to 7:50! And this is a bad time to be lost into a book since Jet has to arrive at school in ten minutes which is near impossible since the route he usually walks with his friends takes about a half-hour (fifteen if Jet and Storm doesn't argue a lot over petty things)! And Jet doesn't want to be late for one reason: announcements and that consequence!

Every morning in 1st period, the school announces the students who arrived to school late (which is usually two or three), and will have to clean at least one classroom after school as punishment for being late.

But before Jet can exit out of his room, Sonic blocked the door while holding the blue Chaos Emerald (now in a smaller size) that's hanging from a golden chain.

"Sonic, what the hell?! MOVE!" Jet demanded the blue hedgehog, trying to reach the door knob but ended up having his hand grabbed by Sonic.

"Hey. I just wanted to give you this necklace," Sonic told Jet, putting the blue Emerald necklace around Jet's neck in less than two seconds. "It's so you won't lose it easily. And I also shrunk it in order for you to not gain too much attention at school."

It does make sense. If the Emerald were in it's normal size right now, then people will wonder what that jewel is and might touch it, causing them to see Sonic and will freak them out. And since Sonic has the ability to change the size of the Emerald as he desires, he can make the Emerald the size of a charm for a charm bracelet or a ring.

"Not too bad looking, right?" Sonic commented.

"Yeah, I suppose it's not too bad," Jet answered to Sonic. "But I'm going to be in major trouble if I don't get to school on time!"

"Well it's no problem if you use my powers right now. You'll get to school faster than ever!"

Faster? What did- Wait. Sonic did mention last night that he can possess others by the owner's will or by force, and when they do, they gain Sonic's personality, his eye color and his trademark speed Jet witnessed yesterday. So if he uses that speed...

"Alright. I'll use your powers," Jet sighed as he lifted the Emerald as high as he can while wearing the necklace, with Sonic jumping back to the blue emerald.

An aura of blue light surrounded Jet's body for only three seconds before his eyes turned from light-blue to emerald green, and before he can say anything, Jet went from his room to outside of his house in just a fraction of a second! How can Sonic handle intense speeds like this?! This is just crazy, yet thrilling at the same time! He's never felt speeds like this before or felt his heart beating at a faster rate than before. Somehow, it's amazing! What was suppose to take ten minutes to pass by another neighborhood only took five seconds and thirteen seconds to pass by the city's Middle School (one of the three Middle School's to be exact). At this rate, Jet can get to school in just about two minutes!

...Or right now as he spotted some of the students entering Sette Smeraldi High School, along with Silver and Storm who walked to school without him. They assumed he was sick, when in reality, he was too busy reading the book Shadow gave him just yesterday! Well, he's here now... But instead of meeting with his friends, Jet ended up running up on the walls leading to a random classroom on the second floor, luckily not crashing into the window as it's already open with a student inside reading a government approved book.

Once he unexpectedly entered the classroom, Jet tripped on one of the desks, falling head straight to the floor, causing him to drop the book he was holding and let his light backpack fling out of his shoulders. Not only that, his eyes transformed back to normal as he spotted Blaze Ardente, a lavender furred amber-eyed cat wearing a plain black shirt covered by a purple sweater, dark blue jeans and red heels, walking towards Jet and lending out her hand for the hawk to grab.

"You okay there, Jet?" Blaze asked Jet as he got up.

"Yes," Jet answered in a calm tone. "Thanks, Blaze."

"It's no problem. By the way, how come you were running up on the walls?"

_Crap! She did saw me! _Jet thought.

"Uh... I..."

"Were you using those Reverse-Gravity tennis shoes in order to do that?" Blaze guessed.

_Huh?_

Surprisingly, Jet was wearing the shoes Blaze described right now, and like his wings, he rarely wears and uses them unless it's an emergency (mainly the latter). Thank god Blaze didn't know that it was Sonic's powers that made do that.

"Yeah! Yeah I ended up using them because I was late for school!" Jet explained to the student council president.

"Why were you late?" Blaze once again asked Jet.

"I was so lost in reading I-"

"Forgot about time. Am I right?" Blaze completed Jet's answer, walking towards the book Jet dropped a few seconds ago.

_Oh, god! Blaze don't go near that book!_ Jet screamed as he remembered what Shadow had warned him yesterday.

_"Whatever you do, don't show this book to anyone. Not even your friends and family."_

And that includes classmates as well! If Blaze picks up the 'forbidden' book, not only will Jet get in trouble but Shadow as well! This can't be good! He knows that Blaze is already close to the book, and rushing to get it might not be a wise idea. Oh, how he prays for something to happen right now to prevent Blaze from picking up the 'dreaded' book.

"Hey, Blaze!" a voice came outside from the window.

Blaze, almost ready to pick up the book, turned her head around to see Wave flying into the classroom with her Extreme Gear, landing on the teacher's desk (the teacher wasn't here luckily) before jumping off of the said desk, making some of the papers float to the floor.

"Wave, please don't do that again," Blaze advised her only friend. Apparently, Blaze seems to be the only one in this school and city who can talk to Wave perfectly with little to no problems, not to mention that both of them are in Student Council with important positions. Blaze being President while Wave is the Historian.

"What? It's the only way I can avoid the dumb teachers giving me 'approved' clothing," Wave told Blaze.

Wave is once again wearing 'forbidden' clothing, though it's in a different style. A white shirt with a heart that has an arrow pierced in it and dripping blood, a black vest with some chains, a red plaid double ruffle skirt, and red boots. She still has the same red-orb necklace, but another thing she's wearing that Jet has never seen, or anybody to be exact, is a bracelet with a purple jewel shaped similarly shaped like a Chaos Emerald. Could that mean... No way... Might be part of a charm bracelet.

"And you do realize I do this everyday?" Wave reminded the lavender cat.

"Right," Blaze nodded her head.

Before the purple bird can take her seat, Wave happened to look at Jet weirdly and greeted him, "You decided to take the short-cut, short-head?"

"Hey!" Jet yelled to Wave about his annoying nickname. "And yes I did took the shortcut because I was late to school!"

"Really? Were you late because..." Wave paused for a minute to make sure Blaze didn't hear any of this before continuing her sentence, "...because you were caught up with that 'forbidden' book?"

"To tell you the truth, yes," Jet honestly answered to Wave. "How did you-"

"Happens to me a lot of times than I can count," Wave told Jet as she placed her feet on top of her desk. "And you better pick that book up quickly and get to class before you get into trouble, short head."

Following Wave's advice, Jet quickly picked up his fallen stuff from the floor and rushed out of the classroom in order to get to Algebra II quickly downstairs before the bell rings at 8:00 A.M. However, once Jet exited the classroom, Wave noticed her Purple Chaos Emerald is shining brightly than before, which if she remembers correctly, there's a Chaos Emerald in this school. She also noticed Jet's necklace was shining as well, even though he didn't notice, before he left, which means...

"So short head does have a Chaos Emerald? Hmm... This ought to be interesting," Wave commented to herself.

_"Yeah. Very interesting,"_ a voice in Wave's Chaos Emerald agreed with Wave while giving a short and sweet giggle.

* * *

~4th Period: History (12:05 P.M.)~

"...Where the Chaos Emeralds go after completing their tasks is unknown," Shadow stated as he's writing the facts on the digital board, "but as of now, they've been to almost every place in the world from _**Station Square to London**_. They come together when..."

Most of the class were paying attention, some of them writing notes on their journals like Silver is, but only Jet and oddly Wave didn't listen to Shadow's lecture about the Chaos Emerald's powers since the two of them have read about them in their own free time. So while Shadow is giving his lesson to the class, Wave ended up reading a 'forbidden' book called Divergent with her feet on the desk like she always does when reading while Jet is currently looking at the blue Emerald while holding onto the chain; now noticing it's sparkling brightly than the last time he checked (which was this morning before he came to school). This means a Chaos Emerald is in this classroom! Or maybe Shadow could have brought his Chaos Emerald just in case something bad happens.

But when Jet entered the classroom before 4th period started, he didn't see Shadow with his Chaos Emerald or spotted it anywhere in the room. So a new Chaos Emerald is here! But where in the world can it be? Could it be that somebody have found it on their way to school and decided to keep it? If so, Jet has to find that person who has it. But who is it anyway?!

Silver? Maybe. He's starting to grow more curious about the outside world since the fifth week of school.

Storm? Doubt it since he believes that these Emeralds are nothing but objects from 'fairy tales'.

Blaze? Don't know, though she could.

Wave? Could be or not she might have found it.

Everyone else in this classroom? Hell no. They're too much of 'goodie-goodies' to pick up an object from a 'fairy tale'.

So far, the possible candidates Jet can make in his mind were Silver, Blaze, and Wave, with the two out of the three already in this class: Silver and Wave. He might have to ask Blaze about finding a 'suspicious' jewel in 6th period Physics.

Done thinking about his plan in his mind, Jet decided to let go of the chain and pull out Beyond Earth and Into Space, but Sonic jumped out of the blue Emerald and leaned onto Jet's desk, snatching the book out of the hawk's hands.

Not wanting to gain too much attention, Jet quietly growled to Sonic, "Give me back my book!"

"Not until you find the Chaos Emerald that's in this classroom." Sonic told Jet in a whisper to avoid getting Shadow angry.

"I can't find the Emerald right now. I'm in the middle of class."

"Yet you're barely paying attention."

"I read about them before! Alright?!" Jet slightly yelled to Sonic, but not getting anybody's attention.

"Ah. But still, we need to find out where the Emerald is in this room," Sonic informed the green hawk before he placed the book on Jet's desk and was about to run when Jet grabbed Sonic's hand, preventing him from running around the room. "Hey! Let me go!"

"No! You'll make a mess in this room if you decide to run around just to look for the Emerald!"

"It'll be worth it in the end."

"Don't you dare, Sonic. Don't. You. Freakin'. DARE!" Jet yelled out loud, causing the whole class to look at him weirdly, except Shadow who face-palmed himself after secretly watching them and Wave who's trying to hold her laughter (she saw the whole thing since she sits behind him).

"Jet, who are you talking to anyway?" Silver questioned his friend while getting out off his desk, along with Storm.

"Uh..." Jet can't tell his friends about happened or they'll grow suspicious of him.

"Were you reading late last night and got too deep into those books?" Storm guessed.

"Yeah. I was. Man, I was into that book I had to shout out my favorite line in there," Jet lied to his friends and his classmates, and based on the small chatter, they bought it. Everyone except Shadow and Wave, with the latter having a look that reads, "You're such a liar".

"Just don't do that again. Alright?" Storm suggested to Jet.

"Sure. I promise."

_And I promise I'll get Sonic for this, _Jet growled inside his mind before he started to read Beyond Earth and Into Space while 'listening' to Shadow's lecture.

* * *

~Twenty-six minutes later~

After the bell ringed a minute ago, Jet stayed in the classroom with Shadow and Sonic, with the latter listening to Jet's iPod and singing the song that's currently playing. Shadow is sitting in his teacher's desk while Jet and Sonic were sitting in the only two chairs that weren't connected to the desk.

_"Into the free, into the me, into the ever knowing! Felt so refrained, felt so constrained. But now I'm breaking out and..." _Sonic sang the lyrics to the song.

"Sonic! Stop singing!" Shadow demanded the blue hedgehog in a loud voice.

Sonic did what Shadow ordered him to do, but before he can switch to a new song, Jet snatched the iPod from Sonic's hands and told him, "And please stop using my iPod!"

"Sorry," Sonic apologized to the two living figures.

"And don't let that little incident happen ever again. You nearly got Jet in trouble," Shadow added.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, I said I'm sorry. How many times do I need to repeat-"

"Never mind that!" Shadow interrupted Sonic by covering his mouth before turning to Jet. "Anyway, your Chaos Emerald glowed brightly. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Jet nodded his head, showing the still sparkling Emerald to his teacher, "and based on how bright it is, an Emerald is close by, though I can't tell where it is."

"Then it's possible somebody must have found the Emerald prior to entering my classroom..." Shadow speculated.

"...And transformed it into something that someone would wear like a ring or a bracelet," Sonic concluded Shadow's sentence. "Yeah! That might be it! All we have to do is to find that person who's jewelry is shining brightly, and if possible, maybe we can let him or her join our mission!"

"If that person is against the government, that is," Jet pointed out, putting more emphasis on government. "The majority of Sette Smeraldi City shows great support towards their government, and finding one person who's against them are 1 in infinity."

"But still, there has to be one person who has the same idea in your head."

Yeah. Jet didn't want to say this in front of both Shadow and Sonic, but that person who had the same ideas of more knowledge is Wave. The girl who breaks all the rules everyday. The girl who calls Jet 'short-head' due to his height. The girl who knows more stuff than most of the teachers in this school. The girl who wants to see the outside world. The girl who shares almost every idea Jet has in his mind. She could possibly join with their group if she has a Chaos Emerald.

Emphasis on 'if'. She may have it or not. Anybody could have grabbed the Emeralds either last night or today.

Shaking that thought of Wave having the Emerald, Jet looked back at the two hedgehogs who are now having a different conversation. He can hear bits of it, and the one that caught his attention was Sonic's comment.

"Why not? Even though it's going to be a short time, I can show Jet parts of the outside world whenever I have the time! So this is the perfect chance to do so!"

Seeing how the outside world? Only one day and he's already getting one of his wishes granted. That's quick.

"What do you say, Shadz? Can I show him the outside world?" Sonic asked his black and red friend.

Thinking about Sonic's offer for about thirty seconds, Shadow decided, "Alright, Sonic."

"Yea!"

"But make sure nobody sees the flash. You got that?"

"Sure," Sonic nodded his head before turning to Jet. "You heard all of that, Jet?"

"I did," Jet told the blue hedgehog. "So, where are we going anyway?"

"Just give me the Chaos Emerald and I'll take you to one of my favorite places in the world."

Jet quickly removed the necklace from his neck, giving it to Sonic, where he held it high and shouted, "Chaos Control!", before being surrounded by a flash of blue light and vanished out of the classroom. After the two left to who knows where, Shadow looked at the door window to see if anyone has seen the blue light from his classroom, and to his relief, nobody witnessed it.

...Nobody except Wave who witnessed it by hiding behind an empty trash can. Along with a mysterious figure wearing a red and black plaid headband.

* * *

After the intense flash was over, Jet opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was that he's not on ground and started to fall quickly while screaming loudly. And if Jet is falling in mid-air, shouldn't Sonic be falling with him as well?!

He might as well forget about that thought as Jet crashed into the ground, though he's not bleeding at any parts of his body.

"Ow ow ow!" Jet muttered to himself as he's rubbing the back of his head.

Once he's finished with easing the pain as much as he can, Jet looked around to the place Sonic transported them. This place had tons of fields full of flowers and tress full of various of fruit such as apples, oranges, and peaches, a huge loop (Jet wonders how anyone can run through that), and a fantastic view of the ocean and lakes; both of them free from any blue dye and being clear! Probably the most clearest water Jet has ever seen in his life.

"Whoa. Now I can see why Sonic likes this place." Jet commented before something popped in his mind. "Speaking of which... Sonic! Where are you?!"

"Over here!" Sonic responded to Jet while he's running through the fields in less than five seconds before he stopped to where Jet is. "What do you think of this place so far? Not too bad, right?"

"Yeah. I'll admit, this place looks amazing," Jet answered to Sonic's question. "So, where are we anyway?"

"Oh, that's easy. Green Hill Zone! The place where I had my first adventure!"

"Adventure?"

"My adventure on saving the world while kicking Eggman's ass!" Sonic quickly explained. "I had a blast while seeing many sights all over the world."

"How many sights?"

"A lot, but there were some places I didn't even seen in my life."

"So this is one of the many places you've visited?"

"Yep," Sonic nodded his head as he grabbed Jet's hand. "And right now, let's have some fun in this place!"

"Wha... What do you..." Jet didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as Sonic immediately sprinted in max speed, causing Jet to scream as he's going through this intense speed once again like this morning. Only difference is that there's blue streaks left behind.

From the speed Sonic is going, the two passed by a rushing waterfall that has a hidden tunnel and running away from a giant red fish with the sharpest jaws Jet has ever seen in his life, flowers that were spinning as somebody passes by, trees with leaves that changes color every three to four seconds, and a bunch of small animals that were waving to Sonic as he passed by them. All of that in just two minutes. In a normal pace, it might have taken at least a half hour.

After two minutes passed by, Sonic went even faster as the two were about to head towards the huge loop. To Sonic, this is nothing. But to Jet, impossible. There's no way he's going to run around that loop. If he does, chances are that he'll fall down half-way through the loop and he'll crack his skull. And he doesn't want that to happen to him.

"Are we really going through that loop?" asked Jet.

"Of course!" Sonic cheerfully replied. "And this time, I'm going to let go of your hand and let you run for yourself!"

"You serious?! I'm going to get killed just by doing that!"

"No you won't. Once I let go of your hand, you have to keep going the best you can. Alright?"

"Uh... Alright. But are you sure about-"

**"Just trust me."**

Right when Sonic said those three words, he let go of Jet's hand and started to dash faster than he did throughout the day. Soon, the blue hedgehog went through the long loop in a matter of seconds; not having any fear on falling to his doom.

_So that's how you get through that loop, _Jet thought as his legs went faster and faster with every millisecond that passes by, eventually getting to the starting point of the loop. _To get through, you have to run fast and show no fear of any upcoming dangers._

With those thoughts of wisdom stuck to Jet's head, he sprinted as fast as he can every second, going to the speed he went this morning, which eventually transformed into the speed Sonic went a few moments ago, taking on the devastating loop with very little challenges, though he had to admit, his felt the blood rushing into his head for a millisecond. But did it bother him? No! In fact, he had the same feeling he had when running to school in sonic speed!

...Except that once he finished overcoming the loop, Jet accidentally tripped on a fairly big rock that's on the ground, causing him to lose his supersonic speed and to plummet straight into the clear ocean in less than a second. Lucky for Jet, he quickly swam back to the surface in less than ten seconds before he can drown due to the swimming lessons he was required to take as a kid. Thank god they've really payed off for once. He later cough out some of the water he accidentally engulfed underwater to make sure he doesn't taste any salt for the rest of the day. Especially since at this time, it's his lunch period and he didn't want to have his lunch taste like crap.

When he feels like all of the water is gone from his mouth, Jet swam back to land, which eventually turned to a walk when he feels he can walk normally instead of sluggish. Once out of the ocean water, Jet decided to lay down on the hot sand to take a short rest from all that running and swimming. Sonic eventually decided to join Jet too, plummeting to the sand, with some of them landing on Jet's face, causing Sonic to laugh loudly.

"Very funny, Sonic," Jet sarcastically replied, wiping the sand off of his face.

"It was an accident, I swear to god!" Sonic told Jet, waving his arms frantically.

"You sure?"

"A hundred times yes! If I did that on purpose, I'd throw sand at your-" Sonic was about to say his final word when all of a sudden, he got hit by a pile of sand by Jet who's trying his best to not laugh. "Face."

"Now we're even."

"Yeah... Anyway, was that experience you had awesome?"

"Big time," Jet answered to Sonic. "Probably the most fun I ever had in a while." He soon to think about the statement he made. "Wait. The most fun I ever had in my **entire** life. No joke."

"Really? If you think that's fun, wait 'til I bring you to some places that are_** just way past cool**_ and-"

Sonic didn't get to finish his sentence as the blue Chaos Emerald started to glow brightly and before both Jet and Sonic had anything to say, they ended up being engulfed from the blue light and vanished from Green Hill Zone...

* * *

...To Shadow's classroom where Shadow is grading some of the re-takes on his computer. Shadow stopped on what he's doing to look at the two and asked them, "So, how was your little trip?"

"Awesome!" Sonic spoke first. "We went to Green Hill Zone where Jet and I ran though the large fields and the huge loop-"

"The huge loop that you can go through if you run fast?" Shadow assumed. He knew that because he had to do that for a dare once in the past.

"Yeah," Sonic nodded his head. "And-"

"Wait a minute, Sonic," Jet halted Sonic's little story. "How come we transported back into the classroom when neither of us yelled 'Chaos Control'?"

_Well I get to explain this earlier than I expected, _Sonic sighed in his mind before he started explaining. "Sorry if I forgot to mention this yesterday, but I'm able to travel back in time; both past and future."

"So we traveled into the past?!"

"Yeah, though you better get used to that cause we'll be traveling in the past a lot more than the future," Sonic added while tossing the necklace to Jet. "Anyway, the only problem to this is that I'm only allowed to stay in the past or future for only five minutes."

"That sucks," Jet commented, putting on the necklace.

"I know, but I got used to it."

"Speaking of time. Shadow, what time is it?"

Looking at his digital watch, Shadow told Jet, "It's 12:37 P.M."

"Crap! I've got to meet my friends for lunch!"

With that, Jet grabbed his backpack off of the chair and ran out of the classroom in order to get some food from the cafeteria. And with all the intense exercising he has done in five minutes, he really wants to eat. So. Freakin. Bad. Sonic eventually followed Jet, running in the same pace as him.

"Hey, can I have some of your lunch when you get it?" Sonic asked the green hawk.

"You're a spirit. I thought spirits can't eat!" Jet pointed out to Sonic.

"That's a lie. This spirit needs to eat in order to keep his energy up!"

"For what?"

"Time traveling, possessing others, and of course, running!"

"And how much do you..."

Jet paused on his sentence as he spotted Wave standing near the trashcan she was hiding five minutes ago, both hands crossed and having a sly smile on her face.

"W... What are you doing here?" Jet questioned Wave.

"Nothing. Just overhearing your conversation with **Sonic**," Wave answered, putting emphasis on Sonic.

_Damn it! She knows?! _Jet thought in his mind. _How is this possible?!_

"What are you talking about? Sonic is just a character from a-"

"Book you got hooked on last night? Yeah right, short-head," Wave finished Jet's sentence for him. "I'm not that stupid. I know you have the Chaos Emerald with you. And in fact, you're wearing it now."

"But how did you-" Jet paused on his sentence when he spotted Wave holding up her bracelet, revealing the purple jewel he saw earlier is sparkling brightly; just like his blue Emerald did in History class! That means... "You have a Chaos Emerald?"

"Duh, short-head."

"And... And that means... One of my friends is in there!" Sonic added.

"Correct. Now tell me Sonic, do you recognize this friend?"

Wave took a few steps to the left to reveal a pink hedgehog with short pink hair with a red and black plaid headband, green eyes, wearing a pink and black plaid dress, two gold bracelets on each arm, and red boots. And it only took Sonic a single split second to recognize who this 'friend' Wave was talking about. The same thing goes for this pink hedgehog.

"S...Sonic? Is... Is it really you?" the pink hedgehog asked Sonic with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Speechless on what to say, Sonic answered, "Yes. It's me, Amy."

* * *

**Author's Note: Another cliffhanger for you guys! Sonic and Amy meet again for the first time, and Jet has found out that Wave has a Chaos Emerald! What could go wrong right now?**

**Anyway, the one who guessed that Amy is in Wave's Emerald first was Blazing-SongBird (no prize, but you do get a mention ;D). Or if you looked at the updated cover of this story I made in November, you'd see Amy is under Wave (spoilers in the cover)! **

**Also in the cover, there were some song lyrics in there, but due to the size limit you can see, the lyrics weren't fully seen. Here they are if you're curious: [Update 2/18/13: I'll put the song up since no one has gotten any of them, so the contest has been cut off. I'm sorry. Plus, references after the lyrics!]**

**"Trust me and we will Escape from The City" [Escape from The City by Ted Poley and Tony Harnell]**

**"They will not control us, we will be victorious!" [Uprising by Muse]**

**"Felt so refrained, felt so constrained. But now I'm breaking out and..." ****[Free by Chris Madin; also a cover by Crush 40 (my preferred version)] **

**"I took the stars... and knew... I could find my way back" [Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine] ****I had to cut off parts of the lyrics in the last song due to it being too long to fit in the cover.**

**1. Chaos Emeralds tend to appear whenever Sonic is there, even in London (maybe?). London is a reference to Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympics.**

**2. It's one of the quotes Sonic would use in the cartoons.**

**So, if you like this story, please leave a review!**

**Later! ;D**


	5. Joining With the Rebel

"Yes. It's me, Amy," Sonic answered in a voice a quiet tone compared to his usual cheery tone. "It really is me."

Hearing this, Amy quickly leaped towards Sonic, giving him a hug while letting all of her tears flow freely from her green eyes.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it!" Amy cried as she hugged her crush tighter. "I've never thought I'd see you again!"

"Me... neither... Ames..." Sonic managed to breathed out from the intense hug, using Amy's nickname. "And it's... nice to see... you... Been a while, huh?"

A while meaning 300 years! Out of all his friends, Sonic has never crossed paths with Amy at all! Sure, Sonic has met Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Rouge during his adventures with other people across the world, but Amy? Not even once. And while it's nice he has seen most of his friends over the years, the one person he desperately wants to see again is Amy Rose. Just not seeing her makes Sonic feel a bit empty. He really missed her short yet sweet laugh. He really missed running away from her whenever she sees him. He really missed her going with him on his adventures. Pretty much, Sonic could make a short story on how much he missed Amy so much more than anyone else; even Tails.

Wiping away her tears from her eyes, Amy replied, "Yeah. A long while, Sonic."

_This is one of his friends he mentioned yesterday? _Jet thought to himself.

Apparently, this pink hedgehog, Sonic called her Amy if Jet can remember correctly, seems to know Sonic as she mentioned she hasn't seen him for a long time. Not to mention Amy is hugging Sonic to death for about... maybe thirty seconds.

And that hug is going to stop at thirty seconds once Jet asked Sonic, "Do you know this girl, Sonic?"

"Of course I know Amy!" Sonic replied as he was released from Amy's arms. "She's one of my closest friends!"

"A close friend who was-"

"Sealed into the Chaos Emerald by Shadow 300 years ago," Wave finished Jet's sentence. "Am I right, short-head?"

"Uh... Yea... That's right." Jet answered nervously as he's surprised how Wave knew that. "Did you-"

"Overheard that conversation you had with Shadow and Sonic last night? I sure did. I also saw you use Chaos Control in the classroom."

"Eh?! You... You... did?!"

"Duh!" Wave replied. "Never expected me to know all of that info or that I found a Chaos Emerald?"

Jet wanted to say 'yes' to the last thing Wave had said, but to all of the things Wave has seen and heard? Not at all! Instead, Jet remained silent, turning away from her with his arms crossed.

"Don't want to answer, huh?" said Wave.

Still nothing.

"Oh well," she sighed as she started to walk away from Jet. "I guess I'll just have to figure out the government's dirty little secret-"

"Wait!" Jet called to Wave when he heard her mentioned the words 'government' and 'secret'. Wave stopped walking once she heard Jet yelling to her.

"Well, I got your attention, did I short-head?"

"Yeah, you did," Jet admitted before he continued speaking. "Anyway, you wanted to know about the government's dark secret as well?"

"Of course. I really want to know their dark secret ever since the day I got 'that' book six years ago. The same book you currently have," Wave pointed out to Jet, carrying that book in his hands. "But I know I can't do that all on my own, even with a Chaos Emerald, and I needed a few people who have the Emeralds and are willing to team up with me for this cause. And apparently, you seem to fall into those two categories like a glove."

Wave does have a point; especially on the last part. Jet didn't want to figure out the government's secret because he was forced to do it. He wanted to figure that out because he wanted to.

"So, you want to team up with me?" Wave offered, leaning towards a row of lockers.

Jet already knows what he's going to say to Wave. Of course he'll join with her! Two is better than one! Or with Sonic, Shadow, and Amy involved in this as well, five is better than one! But before Jet can accept the purple swallow's offer, he heard a voice calling to him not too far away from where he's standing. That voice:

"Jet! Where are you?"

Silver. Jet is really glad it ain't Storm now running to him because he'll attack Jet with millions of questions why he's with Wave of all people for lunch. Wave and Storm don't exactly get along with each other due to the fact they're polar opposites. Wave being a daily rule-breaker, very outspoken, intelligent, and calm while Storm is a daily rule-follower, sort of soft spoken, not that bright, and a worry wot. With Silver, he didn't have that much problems with Wave's personality despite talking to her only a few times a week in school since he's very nice to everyone he talks to, even if they are 'bad' according to city standards.

Turning around, Jet spotted Silver currently running to him, carrying his backpack with him, along with a bottle of orange juice in his hands, and the white hedgehog halted his run once he found Jet who's with Wave; still leaning against the lockers.

"Silver, what are you doing here?" Jet asked Silver.

"Storm wondered what's taking you so long so he told me to look for you," Silver explained.

"Oh, it's that I had to stay after class for a little while to help Shadow with something important."

"What kind of help? Grading the make up tests?"

That was actually the 'excuse' Jet had in his head in order to give Silver a reasonable answer!

"Yeah. I know the events of the ARK very well, he asked me to grade a few of them in order to save him some time," Jet told Silver.

"Really? That's nice of you to do that," Silver commented before looking at Wave, currently listening to her iPod. Curious on Wave's presence, Silver quickly asked Jet, "Why is she with you, Jet?"

Crap! He needs to answer! Anything that's very reasonable!

"Uh..."

Apparently, nothing came into Jet's mind into explaining why Wave is near Jet in the first place. He could use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to change his personality a bit like he did last night, but not in front of Silver!

However, Wave noticed Jet's situation with Silver, and with a snap of her fingers, her eyes went from dark blue to jade green, the color of Amy's eyes, and walked towards the two friends. By using the power of her Chaos Emerald, Wave is able to remain calm and positive like Amy while sticking to her unique personality. And that's nice to have.

"Short-head is with me because I want him to help me on the homework that's due tomorrow for Physics," Wave told to Silver.

"Really? Is that true, Jet?" Silver wondered.

Jet didn't know what to say to Silver until he noticed Wave's eye color was different and had a look that reads 'I'm doing a favor for you'. She's helping Jet with the situation he's in to avoid suspicion from Silver!

After looking at Wave for a few seconds, Jet soon answered to Silver, "Yeah. There are some problems that she has some trouble with, so I thought I might help her during lunch."

"Alright then," Silver understood Jet's reason. "And don't worry, I'm not going to tell Storm about this. I'll just tell him you were studying for an upcoming test. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Silver," Jet replied as he watched Silver starting to walk away from him.

At least Jet didn't have to worry about Storm now as Silver will take care of that. And that's a few reasons why he prefers Silver as his friend more than Storm because he doesn't mind Jet's actions and keeps Storm under control when things goes horribly wrong. Not to mention Silver is starting to have an interest in learning about the outside world like Jet.

Seeing that Silver is gone from her sights, Wave snapped her fingers again, her eye color turning back to dark blue, and grabbed her bag that's been laying near the lockers for a few minutes before walking up the staircase, with Amy following her. However, Jet, along with Sonic, didn't move at all, with the former knowing that the Cafeteria is downstairs.

Noticing the green hawk and the azure hedgehog isn't moving, Wave asked them, "What's the hold up?"

"Shouldn't we go downstairs and get some lunch?" Jet suggested, slowly making his way to the staircase.

"Nah. We don't need to eat the school's crappy food."

"Why?"

"Because I brought lunch that I made!" Amy exclaimed, now carrying two black boxes with her.

In this city, the only people who makes all the meals are chefs in the food department, and deliver them to every house every day. Despite every house having a kitchen with a fridge, microwave, a sink, dishwasher, and an over, they were never used (except for those who are chefs), minus the fridge to store some food items in there, since all of the food were made for them. They have no use for all of these things. They were just there just for decoration. That's it. Besides the chefs, Jet wonders if anyone will use the kitchen to make something like he read from the novels.

And apparently, Amy did it. She loved to cook ever since she was little, and hearing the idea that no one cooks their own meals in Sette Smeraldi City from Wave last night made Amy burst out laughing. She thought this was a joke and decided to make a homemade lunch for them to eat at school, one for each of them. Or two per lunch with Sonic and Jet here. And Amy knew what this means... Wave... No clue.

"That's awesome, Ames!" Sonic commented while jumping with joy. "And since there's two boxes, does that mean we have to share?"

Hearing that suggestion from Sonic, Amy happily answered, "Of course!"

"And where the heck are we going to eat them?" asked Jet.

"You'll see, short-head," Wave answered as she climbed on a few steps of stairs.

Jet wondered what Wave meant by that, but before he can think, he almost fell down as Sonic passed by him quickly while shouting "You're too slow, Jet!"

Jet regained his balance by holding onto the rail before dashing up the stairs, trying to get back at Sonic for what he did to him a few seconds ago.

* * *

After running up the stairs for what feels like ten minutes, Jet finally sighed in relief when there's no more stairs for his feet to climb and found a door that's closed. Once Jet opened the door, the first thing he saw was the sun's bright rays blinding him, he had to cover his eyes with his hands before the light fully faded away. Once he lowered his hands down, Jet ran to the chain-linked fence and looked down to see he's at the school's rooftops! One of the few places the students aren't allowed to explore. Why? He didn't want to know!

Shortly after realizing he's at the rooftop, Jet spotted Sonic, Amy, and Wave sitting near a bench that's in the middle, with Sonic and Amy already sharing their lunch while Wave has hers unopened.

_Oh god, don't tell me... _Jet groaned in his thoughts.

"Hey, short-head! Are you just going to stand there all day and starve?" Wave called to Jet.

"Uh... No..." Jet responded, finally taking a seat next to Wave on the bench.

"Good thinking. And I hope you don't mind sharing my lunch with me."

_Yep. I have to share with her, _Jet thought as Wave opened the front cover to the box.

Normally, Jet didn't complain at all when he's forced to share food with others since he's not that much of a big eater anyway. But right now, he would rather starve than share food with a girl! And of all girls: Wave! The city believes sharing food with the opposite gender would cause the flu or a cold, but with Sonic and Amy eating their lunch with no signs of illness, he might as well share lunch with Wave.

Wave removed the front cover of the black box and pulled out what appears to be rice in a shape of a triangle, wrapped with seaweed on the bottom of it, and gave one to Jet while she pulled out another one for herself.

"What is this?" Jet wondered, never having this type of food before.

"Beats me," Wave shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what it is either. "Just eat it so you don't have to be so short, short-head."

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Jet yelled to Wave before he took a bite of his rice ball.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Guys! Chill out!" Sonic demanded as he threw a water bottle to Jet, which he luckily caught with his hands. "Jeez, Jet ain't that short. He's exactly the same height as me. 3'3 ft."

"Thanks, Sonic," Jet said to Sonic before he turned to Wave. "And about what you mentioned if I can team up with you, I guess I'll join you since we both have the same goals."

"Alright. But out of curiosity short-head, what is your wish?"

Hearing that question almost made Jet choke on a piece of his rice ball, but he washed that piece away by gulping down his bottle of water quickly. Why did she have to know his wishes anyway? Were Wave's wishes similar to Jet's?

"You want me to tell you about my wishes?" Jet rephrased Wave's question.

"That's right," Wave nodded her head. "And I promise I won't laugh at them. Okay, short-head?"

Sighing deeply, Jet replied, "Alright. One of my wishes is to see how my little brother, Bean, is doing at the 'special' center..."

"What's the 'special' center?" both Sonic and Amy asked to Jet.

"It's a place where they fix 'diseases' that hinder with learning," Jet explained the 'special' center to the two hedgehogs. "For example, Bean has a 'disease' called 'dyslexia', which-"

"Makes reading and writing a bit difficult to preform," Amy ended up explaining dyslexia to Jet. "And dyslexia is a disorder, not a 'disease' that can be vanished forever."

"How did you know that?" Jet wondered about Amy's knowledge on that disease/disorder.

"I've met a few people who had same disorder as your little brother when I was alive. And you also mentioned that the 'special' center fixes these 'diseases'?"

"Yeah."

"Well in reality, some of these 'diseases' as this city likes to call them can't be cured easily. It sticks with them for the rest of their lives and they need to learn how to deal with it," Sonic told Jet while taking a bite from a bright red seedless cherry.

"And why do they do that anyway?"

Jet and even Wave never thought about that all. Why would this perfect city try to fix these 'diseases' that can- Wait a minute. Perfect city. Perfect school. Perfect homes. Perfect jobs. Perfect...

It hit these two birds quickly, and responded, "Because they want everyone to be perfect!"

"Seriously?!" both hedgehogs exclaimed in horror.

"Okay, there's no way in hell that can happen," Amy commented, crossing her arms in anger.

"Yeah," Sonic agreed with Amy.

"Well, the government thought that in order for the city to be perfect, everything in this city has to be perfect. Including the citizens," Wave added, grabbing a handful of seedless cherries and eating them one by one.

"And apparently, Wave and I are the only ones who aren't 'perfect' according to the government due to the fact we break their dumb rules such as the 'forbidden' music, clothing, and books rule," Jet also added as well, taking some of the cherries off from Wave's hands.

"Hey! Get your own cherries, short-head!" Wave yelled, taking her hand full of cherries away from Jet.

"You were the one who said we have to share," Jet reminded Wave.

Sighing deeply, Wave told the green hawk, "Fine. Take them, short-head. And continue explaining about your other wishes."

"Gladly," Jet said as he snatched a few cherries off of Wave's hand. "My other wish is to see my uncle who lives outside this city, and I want to see where he lives."

Jet has never seen where his uncle lives, and he never remembered his uncle mentioning where he lives. If Jet's uncle can visit Jet in certain days, then how come Jet can't do the same with his uncle? Why? No matter what reason the government gives him, he really wants to be in a place other than this 'perfect' city to spend time with his uncle. Or his family if possible.

"Really? It's similar to my wish to visit my grandparents," Wave added, throwing away the stems to the floor.

"Yea," Jet agreed with Wave. "And you know my wish on figuring out the government's dirty little secret, with the addition on why they ban certain things."

"Of course."

"Now my biggest wish is to see what the world looks like outside this city. And Sonic showed me one the places he's been in the past using Chaos Control as you and Amy witnessed a few moments ago."

Wave remembered that event clearly. She and Amy were about to go exploring the whole school in order to find that person who has the Chaos Emerald when the two witnessed a bright blue light in Shadow's classroom coming from there. From what Wave has read, whenever somebody uses Chaos Control, a bright colored light (depends on the color of the Emerald) surrounds the user of the Emerald before vanishing to the place on what they're thinking. And from that bright light, Wave spotted Jet and Sonic disappearing from the classroom and back five minutes later.

"Well, I gotta say short-head, those are some damn interesting wishes you have there," Wave commented. "Now that I got to hear your wishes, I'll let you hear my wishes."

"Fire away," said Jet, now throwing away the stems from the cherries.

"You already know my first two wishes, so I'll tell you my greatest wish."

Jet can guess what Wave's wish is. Maybe her wish is to lift all of the 'forbidden' rules, or it might be the wish to let everyone learn 'real' knowledge than the knowledge the city has for them. These are the wishes Jet thinks Wave might have based on her opinions on the government and her unique personality.

"My greatest wish..." Wave started, getting off from the bench and leaned against on the chain-linked fence with her arms crossed, "...My greatest wish is to find someone to experience all the things I'm going to do in the present and the future."

Jet could only drop the uneaten cherries to the floor as he heard Wave's biggest wish. He didn't expect to hear that wish from Wave, of all people! He thought her wish would involve the city, but now that he thinks about it, she already has two wishes involving the city already and that's enough, so a third one would be too much for Wave to handle.

"That's your wish?" Jet asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Stupid wish, huh?" Wave commented. "And Amy said this wish is the best one I have out of the three I have as of now. Really? How is that more important than figuring out the government's secret?"

"Romance has the same level of importance as searching for the government's dark secret!" Amy told Wave as she finished her rice ball and got off the bench and went next to where Wave is. "Besides, I think that wish might be fulfilled."

"Why's that?"

"Because I believe that green hawk might be your special one!"

Hearing that comment from Amy, Jet spit out his water out of his mouth and coughed for at least six seconds. Him and Wave a couple? Hell no! That's just plain crazy! Sure, they talked to each other a few times in some points, but just because they had similar wishes and personalities doesn't mean they'll be a couple!

"Seriously?!" Jet and Wave yelled to Amy.

"I doubt that short-head would be my 'special one'!" Wave told Amy.

"Hey! And stop calling me short-head! My name is Jet Hawkins! At least get it straight to your head!"

"Can't. Calling you short-head is so much fun, short-head," Wave laughed at Jet, stomping his feet in anger.

"Why you little..." Jet growled to the purple bird, ready to throw his water bottle to her head. However, Sonic quickly grabbed Jet's arm to prevent a mess from happening, and used his free hand to swipe the water bottle off of Jet's hands, setting it next to one of the black box that's nearly empty besides a few cherries and a single egg roll.

"Dude. Relax," Sonic advised Jet as he released his arm. "It's just a cute nickname she has for you and only for you."

"And that means she has a crush on you!" Amy added, causing both Jet and Wave to blush, with the latter blushing a bright shade of red on her face.

"What?!" Wave exclaimed, blushing even brighter than before. Ooh, this is so embarrassing to hear! "I don't have a crush on short-head!"

"Yes you do! Don't you dare hide that from me!"

Wave wanted to say something back to Amy to prove her statement is false, but she ended up muttering out gibberish instead, turning her back away from everyone and grasped her hands tightly onto the chain-linked fence with incredible force. She shortly let go of the fence before sighing deeply and turning her head in order to face the two spirits and the green hawk who's finishing up his bottled water. Once Jet finished drinking his water, Wave started to give out a small smile before speaking. She had this stuck in her head for a while, and thought this is the perfect time to tell this information to them. Especially Jet.

"Enough about that love business thing," Wave started as she pointed to both Jet and Sonic, "Tomorrow after school, I want the two of you to meet me at this exact spot."

"Why?" the two asked the purple swallow.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I want to show you guys something that I haven't shown to anyone before. So, you promise you'll be here after school tomorrow?"

Tomorrow? Besides doing homework, catching up with his reading, and listening to some music, Jet has nothing to do after school. Sure, he has Student Council meetings he's required to attend on Wednesdays (which is today), but other than that, he has the whole afternoon to himself once he's finished with his work from school. So going somewhere right when school ends is a nice change to this boring yet normal routine.

"Sure," Jet answered, throwing the water bottle to the trash can.

"You kidding? Count me in!" Sonic replied, jumping with glee. "Can we invite Shadz as well?"

"Huh?" Wave wondered, confused on what 'Shadz' means.

"It's a nickname Sonic and I used to call Shadow back then," Amy explained to Wave.

"Oh. Well, he can come if he likes. Besides, he needs to know that I found a Chaos Emerald."

"Yea!" Sonic and Amy cheered.

"Oh, and two things I need to tell you, short-head."

"And what's that?" questioned Jet.

"One, bring your Extreme Gear with you tomorrow," Wave started her list.

"And what's the second thing you want to tell me?"

"Make up a good excuse for your friends on why you can't walk with them tomorrow after school. Especially that idiot, Storm. Alright?"

Jet nodded his head to the two reminders he needed for tomorrow. Especially the last one. He didn't want Storm to be snooping around on what Jet is doing after school with Wave and Shadow (that is if he agrees to go). Maybe he should ask Silver to calm him down again with a reasonable excuse tomorrow morning. Yeah. That can work.

BRRIIING!

Hearing the bell ringing, signaling that 5th period has ended, Jet grabbed his backpack underneath the bench and opened the door, running downstairs to his next class, with Sonic following him, grinding on the rails.

"So Jet, can't wait for tomorrow?" asked Sonic, landing on the floor.

Jet looked up to see Wave and Amy sliding down the rails with their shoes, and was about to do the same since his next class is at the 1st floor.

"Hell yeah," Jet replied to Sonic as he jumped onto the rail, not caring if people were staring at him weirdly or demanded he should get off as he went down the rails.

And to be honest, it felt so good. So damn good.

* * *

_Tonight, we start the fire_

_Tonight, we break away_

**_Break_**

_Away from everybody_

**_Break_**

_Away from everything_

_If you can't stand the way this place is_

_Take (take) yourself (yourself)_

_To higher places_

**"Break" by Three Days Grace**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, here's the 5th Chapter to "Escape from The City"! To be honest, I had a difficult time to write this chapter, but it was really fun at the same time. This is my first time writing a scene taking place at a rooftop at school. Hope I did well with that scene! Tell me what you think about it! **

**Not to mention I'm throwing hints of Jetave (is that the pairing name?) and Sonamy like crazy! That was fun as well!**

**Oh, and starting with this chapter, I'm going to put a song at the end of each chapter that matches the theme to the story. And if possible, a quote from a book (if I can find any!).**

**Anyway, just a little reminder to those reading my other fan-fic "Gray Flame", the poll about the boys is going to end in about six days at midnight, so hurry!**

**And Wave will keep calling Jet 'short-head' until a certain part of the story where she'll call him by his normal name. When is that? That's for you to guess. And what surprise is Wave going to show to Jet after school tomorrow? Find out in the next chapter of "Escape from The City"!**

**If you like this chapter, leave a review!**

**Later! ;D**


	6. We Could've Been Doing This

~[Thursday] Sette Smeraldi High School- Rooftop (4:05 P.M.)~

While waiting for Wave and Shadow to arrive, Jet ended up leaning on the chained-fence while listening to his iPod played on shuffle. Sonic, on the other hand, ran around in circles for the past five minutes due to the fact he doesn't like to sit around and wait for someone. It's really boring to him. Especially if that certain somebody is Shadow!

"What's taking Shadz so long, anyway?!" Sonic complained as he passed by Jet.

"He said he has to get his Extreme Gear from the Teacher's Lounge. That's why," Jet answered to the impatient hedgehog.

"Oh, but couldn't he use Chaos-"

Knowing what the azure hedgehog is going to say, Jet cut him by saying, "He can't use Chaos Control to get here since he doesn't know how the rooftop looks like."

"Really? I thought he'd knew how it looked."

"Well, the rules in this school states that no one, not even the teachers, can visit the rooftop for any reason."

"Why?"

"I don't even know why the government created that rule anyway," Jet shrugged his shoulders as he paused the song he's listening to. "Maybe it's because it's one of the few places in school," he paused on that sentence as he remembered something about this city, "no wait, the whole city where there's no cameras watching us."

That fact. That's what Jet remembered. Ever since the city has been created, there has been over more than two hundred cameras in this city. They're placed around the school, the streets, the playground, various of stores and restaurants, and even in homes! The few places where there's no cameras at all are bathrooms (for obvious reasons), bed rooms, the sewers (again, for obvious reasons), locker rooms at schools (take a guess), a few of the classrooms, and the rooftop of pretty much any place. Even with the places where there's no cameras, Jet feels disgusted of having them pasted at almost every corner in this city! Why would the government do that in the first place? And how come no one but Jet is questioning the numerous cameras? Are they oblivious to it? Or they just didn't care that the majority of their entire lives is being invaded by the government?! Well, that's another thing Jet wants to know about this city.

Once Jet mentioned the words 'camera' and 'watching' together, Sonic halted his running and ended up exclaiming in horror, "Are you freaking serious?!"

"I'm not joking," Jet confirmed the fact.

"What?! Man, that's just..."

"Completely sick," the two of them said at the same time.

"Why would they-" Sonic tried to ask a question, but ended up starting over his sentence with, "Never mind." thinking that question would be stupid to ask in the first place anyway.

"It's fine. Even if you asked me why they did this, I don't even know where to begin with. Okay?"

"Okay," Sonic sighed, now leaning on the chain fence at least five inches away from the green hawk and started to stare at Jet's Extreme Gear with interest. Wanting to shake the camera thing out of his head, Sonic decided to start a new conversation with, "Uh... Jet? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I was just wondering, what's an Extreme Gear anyway?"

_I knew he would ask that question,_ Jet thought as he deeply sighed.

"Well, I only know a little bit about it, but basically, Extreme Gear are vehicles that uses air as fuel, and there are at least three different types of them," Jet started his explanation as he let go of his board to land on the ground and jumped on his Extreme Gear in order to let it float, "The most common type of Extreme Gear is the board, where you can ride on both land and air at speeds up to 140 miles per hour without a boost."

"Cool! _**How does a board like that manage to float?**_" asked Sonic, amazed on what he witnessed.

"I'm not sure. It's a bit complicated to explain how an Extreme Gear board can float."

"That's fine. Continue with the other types."

"Right," Jet nodded his head as he jumped off the board and grabbed it, "Anyway, the next type are skates. While they aren't that sturdy like the boards, they're much more agile and fuel-efficient than them."

"And it doesn't allow you to fly for obvious reasons. Right?"

"Yep. The board is the only type of Extreme Gear that allows you to fly," Jet added info about the board before explaining the last Extreme Gear type, "And finally, there's the bike. It's very sturdy though they use more air and are harder to maneuver."

"So, you like using the board because it's a mix of both the skates and the bike?"

"Big time. I hope this answers your question about Extreme Gears."

Sonic replied to Jet with a thumbs up before the blue hedgehog muttered to himself, "Tails would be interested with Extreme Gear if we find him."

Over the years since Sonic first met Tails, the little fox has always been interested in mechanics, and has always made various of helpful gadgets and vehicles such as the Chaos Emerald tracker, _**the Tornado, a fake Chaos Emerald, a translator**_, and a digital map of the entire world. All that created at the brilliant age of eight. Sonic can't think of another eight-year-old that can do all that amazing stuff. And if Sonic does find Tails in this city, then maybe he can ask the twin-tailed fox to create an Extreme Gear than can go thirty miles faster than what Jet has mentioned. 140 isn't going to cut it for him, even if a little boost is added.

Hearing the name that's unfamiliar to him, Jet questioned Sonic, "Who's Tails anyway?"

Sonic would happily provide information about his best buddy, but unfortunately, that has to wait for another time when he heard the door to the rooftop being slammed open and spotted Shadow carrying a black and white board with him and wearing light blue sunglasses on the top of his head.

"Sorry I'm late," Shadow apologized to the two. "Somehow, my locker ended up getting jammed by someone and it took me at least a few minutes to get my stuff."

"Why would someone do-" Sonic tried to say something to Shadow, only for the black hedgehog to beat him with:

"Take an obvious guess."

Sonic and Jet knew what Shadow meant, mainly the latter. Almost every teacher in this school didn't like Shadow not because of his teaching style, but because of what he's teaching the students here. And due to this, the teachers always cause problems to him everyday in hopes he would leave this school. Examples include switching his cup of coffee with water from the fish tank, have all the desks all out of order in his classroom, and 'accidentally' spilling some ink on his agenda. And honestly, Shadow shrugged all of that like it was nothing. These 'problems' his co-workers were causing was nothing compared to the pranks Sonic pulled in the past. Major pranks that would make Shadow pissed off, yet make everyone, including him, laugh until they drop to the floor.

"I get it now, Shadz," Sonic sighed as he made a light kick to the ground.

"Good," Shadow mumbled under his breath before turning to face the green hawk. "And Jet..."

"Yeah?" Jet can only manage to say.

"Can you explain why Wave wants us here in the first place?"

"Well..."

Jet had already explained to Shadow about Wave possessing a Chaos Emerald with Amy during History class, and invited him to meet him on the rooftop after school. He thought Shadow would not believe in that story and refuse the offer at first, but surprisingly, he didn't do any of those options. Instead, Shadow saw the proof himself when Wave showed him the purple Emerald and _**Amy hugging him**_ to death and accepting the offer. But what Shadow didn't get was why Wave wants him and Jet to be on the rooftop after school due to the amount of students in his class... Until now...

"She wants us to show us something that no one but her knows?" Shadow tried to catch up on the info Jet had told him.

"Yeah. Maybe it's a secret place where there's no cameras watching our every move," Jet made a logical guess.

"Could be."

"And speaking of which, where is she?" Sonic questioned as he stared up on the blue sky.

* * *

~Math Class (4:12 P.M.)~

_Tick... Tick... Tick..._

Wave is still sitting in her desk with her head down, looking at the clock that's been ticking away for the past seven minutes already! She should be at the rooftop with Jet, Sonic, and Shadow, but no! Because she listened to forbidden music at full blast and reading a forbidden book when she finished her test way early than the rest of the students, she had to stay ten minutes after the bell doing nothing but listen to the clock mocking her with every tick it makes. This happens a lot to Wave, and normally, she doesn't give a flying feather if she has to stay after class. But today is not the best time to stay after class when she needs to be somewhere. Right now!

_Tick... Tick... Tick..._

And once the ten minutes are up, the first thing Wave will do is chuck a heavy book at the clock for its annoying ticking noise before using Chaos Control to transport herself to the rooftop.

"Come on time, move faster for god's sake," Wave angrily muttered underneath her breath. And unfortunately, when she took a little glance on the clock, she slammed her head hard to the desk as it doesn't read 4:15 but 4:13 instead. "Damn it!"

"Wave, please watch your language," a familiar voice advised her.

She knew that voice didn't belong to a teacher (he's in the teacher's lounge), but to Blaze who just recently carried a few math books and papers to the teacher's desk.

"Blaze, what are you doing here?" Wave questioned the lavender cat as she lifted her head off the desk.

"I decided to help out the teachers after school since some of them ask me after class was over," Blaze explained while she started to place the random books on the bookshelf.

_Of course they would, _Wave thought.

It's no wonder why Blaze is Student Council President. She's intelligent, kind, generous, and mature: the traits that makes a good leader (at least in Wave's opinion). And from what she heard in the past, that position originally was suppose to be Jet's, but for an unknown reason, he decided to let Blaze to take the highest position instead.

"And don't tell me you're still in here because of 'that'," Blaze guessed.

"Right on the spot," Wave confirmed as she's still looking at the clock. "And for once, I can't afford to stay after class."

"How come?"

_Because I need to meet short-head on the rooftop, _would be her initial response, but Wave doubt that Blaze would even believe her. Not to mention she'll keep questioning to her why she needs to be in the rooftop even if it's banned.

So instead, Wave went with, "Because I have tons of work to do and I can't waste a whole lot of time.", hoping Blaze would buy the lie.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm dead serious Blaze."

_No I'm not, _Wave thought.

"Okay. Then I should let you know that you can do that right now."

"How come?"

Blaze pointed to the clock and informed the purple bird, "Because it's already 4:15."

Hearing that her time is up, Wave jumped out of her seat, grabbed her backpack and Extreme Gear underneath the desk before quickly exiting out of the classroom and shouting "Hell yeah!" across the hallways.

"Language, Wave!" Blaze tried to advise her rebellious friend.

The only response she has gotten from Wave was, "Like they would hear me!"

After yelling back to Blaze, Wave entered an empty classroom where she knows there's no cameras at all, and shortly after that, Amy got out of her Emerald as soon Wave closed the door.

"That was a close call," Amy sighed in relief.

"I know, Rosie," Wave agreed with the pink hedgehog, "But now, we can relax. We're getting out of the school."

"You mean the inside of the school," corrected Amy.

"Like I care," Wave said as she closed her eyes while holding up the Emerald up high and shouting, "Chaos Control!"

A purple light surrounded both Amy and Wave for a few seconds before they ended up disappearing from the classroom and the 'dreaded' school.

* * *

~_Back at the rooftop_~

The three were still waiting for Wave to appear, and with his patience up to his limit, Jet shot straight up from the bench, grabbing his Extreme Gear and his backpack before walking towards the front door. Shadow noticed his student's actions and got out of the bench as well to catch up with Jet.

"Hey! What are you doing?" questioned Shadow, grabbing the hawk's arm

"What does it look like? I'm out of here," Jet replied to his teacher, trying to get his arm free.

"Why?"

"Wave is taking too long to get here when she said she'll be here. And is she? Hell no! This is a waste of my time."

Right when Jet was free from Shadow's grasp and was about to open the door, a bright purple light suddenly appeared from the side, blinding both Shadow and Jet, with the former putting on his sunglasses on to try to block out at least a little bit of the light while the latter fell flat to the floor. Once the light died out after one minute, Wave and Amy appeared on the rooftop, with the former carrying her purple board and laughing at Jet for landing on the floor.

"Here I am," Wave announced as she walked to Jet, holding out her hand and asking the green hawk, "Do you need some help, short-head?"

In response, Jet slapped Wave's hand a little hard and said, "No I don't! And what took you so long?"

"Jeez, I was trying to be nice. The least you can do is say 'No thanks, Wave' instead of smacking my hand," Wave snapped at Jet before she deeply sighed.

"Well sorry," Jet replied in a sarcastic tone. "And are you-"

"Going to answer your question? Yes. I ended up staying after class for breaking a few rules," Wave finally explained.

Knowing what Wave meant by breaking 'a few rules', Jet decided to not respond back to her since he had to face the punishments just by getting caught listening to forbidden music during passing period.

"But ignoring that," Wave started as she looked at Shadow putting back his sunglasses on the top of his head. "Did you guys brought your Extreme Gears?"

"Yes," both Shadow and Jet nodded their heads, showing the female bird their boards.

Wave took a quick look on both of their boards, knowing that these boards are the ones the city has made. How? Because it has the city symbol (gold circle and a star) on the back! Without any hesitation, she snatched Jet's and Shadow's Extreme Gear from their hands, sprinted towards the right corner and threw them above the chained-fence, watching them break into little pieces as they made contact to the concrete sidewalk. After seeing their boards crash, she almost wanted to laugh on the floor when she saw the look on everyone's faces on what she did. The three hedgehog's eyes grew wide in surprise, while Jet's blue eyes were glaring at her harshly, hoping that would scare her. No it did not.

Jet furiously stomped his way to where Wave is, both hands clenched tightly as if he's going to punch her, and in great furry, asked her, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Still not phased by Jet's anger, Wave calmly answered, "It's simple. The boards you have sucks."

"How do they suck?!"

"Because 140 miles per hour isn't fast enough?" Sonic guessed as he walked next to Jet.

"Bingo," Wave confirmed Sonic's answer before setting her backpack down on the floor, unzipping the front of it, pulling out two boards that were unactivated in key chains, and tossing them to both Shadow and Jet.

Curious about the item Wave tossed them, Shadow questioned his student, "Are these Extreme Gears?"

"Yep. Press the white button on the back to activate them," Wave informed the two.

Doing what Wave has told them, Shadow and Jet pressed a small white button, and in an instant, the boards went from small to full size! And now that they were fully activated, both of them have to admit, the designs were much sleeker and possibly even lighter than the boards Wave threw out a few minutes ago. Not to mention better looking. Shadow's board was colored black, with a few gray and red accents here and there, and had a _**red logo with three spikes on the top and one on the bottom**_ on the right side of the board. Jet's board was colored dark and light green, with white, yellow and red accents, and had small golden wings on both sides of the board.

Noting on the unique design of the two boards, Sonic couldn't help himself but to whistle and complement, "Damn. They look amazing. Don't you agree?"

"You're right, Sonic," Shadow nodded his head with Sonic's complement.

"Big time," Jet added, still staring at his board.

"Ooh, I knew you guys would say that!" Amy said with excitement in her voice.

Confused on what Amy meant, Jet asked, "Why?"

"Because Wave made these boards last night."

"Is that true?" Jet questioned Wave as he faced her.

"Yeah. The boards you guys have were two of the three finished products I've made just a week ago," Wave started to explain, "And on average, they go at least 165 miles per hour. A hell lot faster than your old Gears."

"Where's the third one?"

Wave pointed to her purple and magenta board that she's currently carrying in order to answer Jet's question.

"Now, you guys have any more questions before we leave?" Wave offered one last chance for anyone to speak out their thoughts.

For a few seconds, besides the light gust of wind, silence surrounded the rooftop as no one wanted to utter a word to Wave.

Noticing that no one has said anything for the past few seconds, Wave placed her board on the ground before letting it hover, and jumped on top of it.

"What are you two waiting for? Get on your gear," Wave told Jet and Shadow.

But before they were able to, Sonic hastily asked the purple bird, "But what about me and Amy? How are we suppose to follow you guys if we don't have any Extreme Gear with us?"

"Yeah," Amy agreed with the azure hedgehog, "Sonic does have a point. What are we going to do?"

"Just stay in the Emeralds until I say you two can come out," Wave suggested to the hedgehog spirits. "Is that alright with you guys?"

"I guess so," both of them agreed with Wave's suggestion as Sonic and Amy jumped back to their respective Chaos Emeralds.

Once the two hedgehogs are inside of the Emeralds and Jet and Shadow are on their new Extreme Gear, Wave smiled to herself as she can finally proceed with the favorite part of getting to the secret place.

"Alright. Now that we got everything ready to go, let me tell you guys a few things," Wave told the two as she raised one finger, "First, you have to follow me at all times in order to get to that place."

"Simple enough," Shadow commented.

"Second, you must stay at the rooftop for obvious reasons."

_Cameras, _both Shadow and Jet thought.

"And one more thing, though this applies to short-head only," Wave added while she jumped across the fence by using the bench.

"What's that?" Jet wondered as he did the same action as Wave, along with Shadow as they landed on the closest rooftop (two-storied café). The only response that Wave gave him, however, is that she passed by him very quickly, causing him to almost lose his balance on his newly obtained board. "Hey!"

Wave didn't stop riding on her board to apologize to Jet for her weird actions, but instead, she shouted, "**Catch me if you can, **short-head! I dare you!" before laughing out loudly to herself.

Ooh, he will catch up to her. Big time. Jet is one of the best Extreme Gear riders in this city, and nobody, repeat,** nobody** can match up to his superior skills. Most of the citizen's Extreme Gear skills to Jet were either poor to mediocre at best. The only person he ever mentioned that their Extreme Gear skills were 'above decent' was Silver due to his high competitive drive when it comes to sports (basketball, soccer, tennis, etc.). And there's no way Jet will trail behind on someone while riding in Extreme Gear, and of all genders, a girl! And of all girls, Wave!

Ready to show Wave what he's made of, Jet quickly kicked back in order to gain a short boost to catch up with the biggest rebel who's at least ten feet away from him. Or six feet away as Jet is quickly catching up to Wave in only a matter of seconds. And is she worried about this?

Hell no. In fact, she smiled a little as she really wanted a real competition when it comes to riding Extreme Gear. Most of the racers she faced just bored her to death, and Blaze seems to be the only solid opponent Wave has raced. Or second best opponent if Jet is really the best Extreme Gear rider like everyone in Sette Smeraldi City had mentioned. If it is true, then this could be the best race ever for not only herself, but for the both of them.

Now, Jet is a few inches behind Wave as they landed on the fifth rooftop in this 'little trip'. At least to Shadow, that is. To Jet and Wave, it's like they're treating this as their biggest race of their entire lives. They were shoving their boards to each other every ten seconds in hopes that one of them will lose their balance, shouting dumb and childish remarks, and boosting whenever they had the chance in order to stay in the lead even if it's for one second. Yep. That's a race...

Once they landed on the roof of the clock tower that's literally in the center of the city, Wave went on the left side of the roof, jumping off of it before she landed on the roof of a two storied house without losing her balance while gaining more air in her Gear. Both Jet and Shadow did the same action Wave did, with the former performing a trick that involves him doing a little break-dance before getting back on his board. And luckily, that trick caused him to land next to Wave who had her mouth covered in surprised at the trick Jet preformed. Whenever she tried to perform that trick, she loses a bit of her balance despite gaining a lot of air. With Jet, he didn't lose his balance at all! She wonders how the heck he does... Wait... Practice. Duh.

"Are you impressed?" Jet asked the purple swallow.

"Yes, that is amazing," Wave straight out admitted while turning right to the rooftop a one story house, "But I wonder if you can still keep up with me!"

"Of course I can! Just watch me!"

"Will do, short-head," Wave replied back as she went down to one of the ally ways of this city.

_Why is she going there anyway? _Jet wondered as he remembered that even the dark corners have cameras in there!

Once Shadow caught up with his two competitive students, Jet questioned him, "Do have a clue what Wave is doing?"

Shadow thought about that question for a moment before he finally remembered what's so special about the ally ways. He soon answered, "The sewers. And in the sewers..."

"Right," Jet knew that Shadow is going to say 'no cameras' even if he didn't finish his sentence.

And speaking of which, the lid that covers up the sewers is now gone! Either it was like that before they came here or Wave opened it and threw it to wherever it went (maybe a window). Jet assumes it's the former before he went down to the ally way and quickly down to the dark sewers to catch up with Wave who's currently cruising through the water. Not to mention that she's ahead by four feet! No way!

"Ooh, there's no way I'm going to lose to you, Wave!" Jet shouted to the purple swallow as he kicked back for a quick boost to catch up with her.

_My god...Those two are sure feisty, _Shadow thought as he kicked back for a boost as well.

_I know! Right, Shadz?_

Wait a minute... Is that Sonic communicating with Shadow using telepathy? Yes. Yes it is. This is another power that Sonic has when he was transported into the Chaos Emerald... Wait... Pretty much all of Sonic's friends has that power, along with those who touched the Emerald. It comes in handy when they want to have a conversation in private without anyone eavesdropping.

_It does. They remind me of when we were racing each other, _Shadow agreed with Sonic.

_Yeah. We would always race whenever we needed to kill all the time in the world. And boy, were those races hectic!_ Sonic added.

_You guys nearly destroyed Tails' workshop one time because of your races! _Amy popped into the conversation.

_That was an accident, Ames! I swear! _Sonic said to Amy. _Besides, whenever Shadz and I race each other, we're always having a blast._

_ And it seems these two are having the time of their lives, _Amy pointed out based on their voices. And she's right. Even though the two birds were yelling at each other, their tone screams out joy. Tons of joy to be exact.

"Now try to **catch me if you can**, Wave! I dare you!" Jet challenged Wave by using the same words she has used before with a few differences.

"Challenge accepted, short-head," Wave told Jet as she boosted to get close to Jet when she spotted a bright light that's ahead of them.

_Almost there... _Wave thought as she boosted and did something unthinkable to Jet.

"Hey, short-head!" Wave called out to Jet.

The blue-eyed hawk turned around to see what Wave wants from him, but before he can say anything to her, Wave used her left hand to cover both of his eyes, preventing him from seeing a single thing!

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jet angrily asked Wave, losing balance on his board, "Are you trying to make me lose?"

"No," Wave happily answered. "I don't want you to see the place until we get there."

"Then how come Shadow can see it?"

"Because he isn't in front of us," she simply explained as they went through the light and finally to their destination.

"Oh, come on! That ain't-"

However, Jet didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he completely lost his balance from his board, causing both him and Wave (still covering his eyes) to fall off from their boards and landing on the ground. And surprisingly, it didn't hurt them a lot like Jet imagined it would since they were in the sewers. The landing was soft, like they crashed into a field... of grass... Grass?

"Can you please take your hands off of my eyes?" Jet demanded Wave, with the former laying down on the ground from the fall.

"Not yet," Wave said as she spotted Shadow getting off of his Extreme Gear.

Once the black hedgehog had both of his feet on the green grass, his ruby eyes grew wide in surprise at what he had witnessed based on the scenery.

"My god... This place..." Shadow muttered to himself.

"What? What about this place?" Jet asked as he pulled his back off the grass, eyes still covered by Wave. "Can I see it?!"

"Nope," Wave told Jet before raising her right arm where she wore her bracelet and looked at Jet's necklace and said, "Hey guys! You can come out now! We're here!"

Sonic and Amy leaped out of the Chaos Emeralds and landed onto the grass without losing any balance. And once they witnessed the place, they didn't know how to properly describe it other than:

"Holy crap! This is amazing!" Sonic complemented loudly.

"It's so beautiful!" Amy added, her jade green eyes glittering.

"Wave! Uncover my eyes so I can-" Jet didn't finish his sentence as Wave quickly let her left hand leave Jet's eyes so he can see the place Wave wanted him to see. And the only thing he can manage to mutter out after seeing the place for the first time is, "Oh my god... This is just... wow..." while making his board go into key chain form by pressing the white button.

Wow indeed. This place Wave wanted everyone to see was just too amazing that they couldn't think of any other words to describe it perfectly. There was a modest sized river with a few lily pads floating, a small bridge above said river, a few benches, a couple of oak trees and what made everyone speechless about this place were the multiple sakura and fruit trees (peaches, apples, and pears) that are spread apart from each other, along with the few petals that are just flying by and slowly landing on the ground, the benches, or the lake. And speaking of sakura trees, the most notable one is the largest one that's bound to be taller than the clock tower by thirty feet! Maybe thirty-five feet. This place isn't what anyone would see in any park of Sette Smeraldi City. All they had were a few trees with plain white flowers here and there, a few benches, tons of streetlights, and piles of cameras (of course!). This place had a couple of things the parks lacked: life, color, and most importantly, freedom. Free from being watched by the cameras 24/7.

After he was done looking at this alluring scenery, Jet turned to Wave before asking her, "Is this the place you wanted to show me?"

"Yeah," Wave admitted happily as she started to walk away from the green hawk, "And I'll tell you more about this place on one condition."

"And that is...?"

Wave smiled to Jet before she sprinted away from him, and yelling, "Meet me at the tallest sakura tree!"

"Fine by me!" Jet replied back as he started to follow Wave in the fields of fallen pink and white petals.

"Jet," Sonic called to the hawk while he's running, "Do you want to use my power so you can catch up with her?"

"No way! I think I can keep up with her," Jet refused Sonic's offer as his run slowly transformed into a sprint.

"Alright."

And he's right. Even though he's running in red and black boots, Jet can easily catch up to Wave without feeling any pain in his feet regardless of the speed he's going. He passed by one of the fruit trees, a bench with one side full of the pink and red petals, and went across the long bridge before he finally caught up with Wave who's close to the huge sakura tree.

"What are you waiting for, short-head? Come on! Move it!" Wave shouted to Jet.

"I am! Be patient for the love of god!" Jet replied back as he sprinted faster than before, probably faster than the time he was in Green Hill Zone, passing by Wave before she can speak.

"Well then..." Wave commented.

Eventually, the two finally reached the huge sakura tree, and due to the amount of energy they put into running, they both fallen flat in their backs, laying next to each other, watching the sakura petals flying away to wherever it wants to land. Besides the wind blowing, there was no sound for a few minutes until Wave broke the silence with her laughing for some unknown reason.

"Why the heck are you laughing?" asked Jet as he got his back off from the grass.

"Oh, it's just I've never felt this alive in my entire life!" Wave admitted before bursting into laughter again, "I mean, you must have the same feeling as me. Right, short-head?"

If feeling alive meant racing against a worthy opponent on Extreme Gear in very high speeds, being blinded for a while, and seeing the most gorgeous place/garden/park (he doesn't know what this place is exactly) with the most rebellious girl in Sette Smeraldi City, then yes. He felt alive today- Wait. He felt alive since Tuesday. He found a blue Chaos Emerald, met Sonic the Hedgehog, experienced a personality change, learned that his history teacher is The Ultimate Life Form, is now involved in an important mission, ran at super sonic speed, explored a new place, and broke a few more rules. All that in just two days. Wonder how alive he'll feel when a month passes by.

"Big time," Jet agreed with Wave, "It's better than every feeling in the city."

"That's what I was thinking," Wave said as she brushed off a loose petal from her royal blue open shoulder top. "It's really the best feeling to have."

"Now, can you tell me more about this place like you promised me?" Jet reminded Wave while he watched Sonic and Shadow racing each other from the bridge to one of the fruit trees with Amy cheering them on (mainly Sonic).

"Sure thing. Well, as you can tell, this is a park that's hidden underneath in one of the hundreds of sewers in the city," Wave started to explain.

_There's my answer to what this place is, _Jet thought.

"I found this place on accident two years ago while I was testing out an Extreme Gear I've customized, and back then, I couldn't handle going 165 miles per hour on that thing," Wave continued to explain, "I ended up going on the exact sewer we went, going straight and I prayed I didn't crash at all. Then, I saw a bright light along with a few petals flying by, and that's when I found the park. Like you, I was amazed by how beautiful it looked compared to the parks in the city, and wondered why it was there in the first place."

"Do you know?" Jet questioned the purple bird.

"Yes, though that comes last," she replied before clearing her throat, "Anyway, for the first few visits, I didn't know the true reason. I thought this place is where I can finally be me without the government telling me what I can and can't do."

"Like 'Don't run on the grass!'" Jet pointed out one of them while imitating the park ranger's rough voice.

"'You can't drink tea after six o'clock,'" Wave added in a very wealthy women (British) accent.

"'Please keep your hands off the fallen petals.'"

"'Only be involved with activities that's for girls only.'"

"'Never play soccer after one anywhere!'"

"'A lady should never do anything rash and vile while wearing the prettiest clothes.'"

"And according to Storm, 'Always follow the government's rules,'" Jet imitated Storm's very low and goofy like voice before he started to laugh out loudly.

Soon enough, Wave started to laugh with Jet after joking around about how ridiculous the government's rules were to begin with. She really wanted to share this with somebody, but due to the large amount of people who support the government's rules and laws, she decided not to. Maybe Wave could discuss this with Blaze since she disagrees with a few of their rules, though most of the time, the lavender cat agrees with the government's actions. Having a discussion about the government's rules with someone to Wave seemed impossible... Until today with Jet. Mocking the rules in a place where there's no cameras watching their every move or citizens to tell the two to change their opinion about the government. It felt so nice.

Their laughter was cut short when the two noticed that their hands were touching each other, to the point that they could hold hands. They were about to pull their hands away, but before they were able to, both of them were hit in the head with a pink-orange peach that was thrown by Shadow (of all people) and Sonic, holding peaches in their hands. The two must have finally finished their race as they're here where the two birds are while Amy is standing on the side of the tree, staring at it.

Noticing what he witnessed before, Shadow questioned the two birds, "Am I ruining your moment?"

"What moment?" Jet and Wave said to Shadow in a shocked tone.

"You two laughing, holding hands, having the time of your lives, both of your cheeks are red..." Shadow listed as he took a small bite of his peach. "That moment where you guys are in lo-"

"Don't say 'that' word, Shadow! Please!" the birds begged their teacher as they shake their heads side to side in hopes the color in their cheeks will fade.

"Yeah, Shadz. Please don't," Sonic agreed with Jet and Wave, "Just because they were doing those things doesn't mean they're in love. Maybe they're doing that because they're starting to become close friends."

"Thanks, Sonic," Jet sighed in relief.

"When they spend a lot of time with each other, however, then they'll fall in love," the azure hedgehog added before he took a bite of his peach.

"Sonic!"

First Amy, then Sonic, and even Shadow are thinking that these two are going to be a couple! No way that will happen as long as they live!

"It could happen. You'll never know," Sonic pointed out as he leaned against the sakura tree, "Oh, and sorry about Shadz and I hitting you with the peaches. We thought you can catch them."

"Yeah right..." Jet scoffed as he picked up the peach off of the ground, along with Wave. Once the purple bird took a bite of her peach, Jet said to Wave, "About the story you were telling me before, aren't you going to continue?"

After swallowing a piece of the sweet peach, Wave trailed back before 'that' part happened, "Right. After visiting this place a lot, I slowly start to realize the true reason during the summer before my sophomore year."

"How did you figure out the reason?"

"I did a little investigating and found two things. The first needs a demonstration..." Wave said as she pulled off the brown seed from the peach. Once she did, Wave threw the seed forward with great force, hoping it'll hit the target she wants it to go. Jet thought it was going to the pear tree, but instead, the seed disintegrated into small black dust before being blown away by the wind.

"Uh... How did that happen...?" asked Sonic who dropped his last peach to the ground, horrified on what he witnessed.

Jet thought Wave would say magic, but instead, she said, "An invisible electric force field."

"What?!" all the boys said in horror.

"Yep. I said it. And it's not only in this park, it's in the entire city."

Right when Wave said that, Jet could only clench his teeth and fist in anger about this city. An invisible electric force field?! If cameras being installed almost everywhere in the city makes Jet sick to his stomach, then this would want him to beat the living crap out of every member in the government (including his dad) for doing such a horrible thing like this! The only question Jet had in his mind is...

"Why? Why the hell would the government do this in the first place?!"

"To be honest, I don't know," Wave answered, looking at Amy who's now holding a stick for no apparent reason, "but the only valid reason is because the government doesn't anyone to know about the outside world or see it at all."

"Yeah. It could be."

"Still," Amy suddenly spoke up, jade eyes on the four, "having a force field around the city makes you feel like a prisoner that's sentenced for life."

"Yeah!" Sonic agreed with Amy's words. "That's just wrong! The government can't force the citizens to stay in the city forever! What about the family members who live outside of the city that wants to visit Sette Smeraldi?"

"That's on special occasions like birthday's of a relative or a holiday. That's the only days when someone outside of Sette Smeraldi city can enter the city," Shadow informed Sonic and Amy since Jet and Wave knew about this rule. "But for someone here to leave just to visit somewhere outside the city, that's against the rules. And no one has ever broke that rule ever since the city was created."

"My god, that's just..."

"Stupid. I know," Wave finished Sonic's sentence, "but there's nothing anyone can do. And as for the shield, I don't know where it's power source is coming from. That's all I figured out as of now."

"The second thing?" Jet said as he loosened up his fists.

But before Wave can explain, she spotted Amy doing something to the tree by using the stick she's currently carrying. It almost looked like she's writing in the tree. But what? Curious, Wave went to where Amy is, in which the pink hedgehog is drawing out a heart with words inside. Once Wave read the words, she snatched the stick from Amy's hands before throwing it away to where the three boys were. She could have thrown it backwards, but after explaining about the electric shield thing a few minutes ago, she really didn't want to do it.

"Amy, why did you do this anyway?!" Wave demanded, flailing her arms like crazy.

"What? You two would make a great couple, and I heard that if you carve your name and your partner's name in a tree inside a heart, both of you will have a great future." Amy happily explained as she let the guys see the craving that reads: _Jet + Wave._

"God..." Jet can only say as heard Sonic trying his best to not laugh at what he just saw.

"That's Amy for you. Extremely optimistic when it comes to love," Shadow informed Jet. "And speaking of what Amy said before, Sonic mentioned that Amy carved their names into a tree a long time ago."

Overhearing what Shadow had said, Wave quickly went to the right side of the sakura tree to see if she can find what she's looking for. She went up close to the tree in order to get a better chance of seeing it. She knew she saw it a few times when she... Aha! Bingo!

"There it is!" Wave exclaimed as she found the second clue.

The second clue is similar to what Amy carved a few moments ago, only it reads: _Sonic + Amy._

"It's still here after 300 years? No way!" Amy cried in surprise.

"The second clue had names I didn't knew, so I came up with a conclusion that this park was-"

"Soleanna!" both Sonic and Amy answered at the same time.

"Huh?" both Jet and Wave were confused on what the two spirited hedgehogs meant.

"It's the place where Ames took me during my _**16**__**th**__** birthday**_!" Sonic explained. "I didn't realize it was Soleanna until I saw the carving! I can't believe it..."

"So this was part of a place outside of this city?" Jet assumed.

"Yes," both Sonic and Amy replied.

"But the question is why is it here in the first place?" Shadow started a new theory. "Even though _**I haven't been there**_, I've read about Soleanna while_** working with G.U.N 300 years ago**_, but about what happened, I can't find anything."

It should be obvious why.

"We'll figure it out, somehow," Jet spoke out, no longer clenching his fists. "No matter what, we'll search for every truth in this city along with the remaining Chaos Emeralds."

"And once we do, the government can kiss their asses good-bye and the city will finally be free," Wave added.

"Right!" Sonic chimed, jumping off of the ground. "Shadz, Ames, don't you agree?"

"Yes," both of them nodded their heads in agreement.

All of a sudden, Jet's cell phone started to play "Going Down" by Sick Puppies (weird name, but great music) at full blast. Wondering who could be calling him, he looked at the screen, which reads _Silver Riccio. _Why would Silver call him anyway?

Wanting to know now, Jet pressed the call button and started the call with, "Yes, Silver?"

_"Oh, hey Jet. Storm and I was just wondering why you didn't walk with us after school?" _asked Silver.

Crap. Jet totally forgot to give an excuse to his friends. Now what?!

"Uh... I can give out a logical reason, Silver," Jet told his friend.

_"And that's..."_ Silver wondered.

"Because I had to meet up with a friend after school in order to discuss something," Jet answered calmly since what he mentioned was at least true.

_"Really? Is it about the work for Student Council?"_

"Yes, and I wanted it to be finished before the next meeting."

_"I see. Next time you do something like that, don't be afraid to call me. I can understand that being in a very high position like Vice President can be stressful, so remember that I'm there for you, Jet. We're best buddies, right?"_

"Right, Silver. We are good friends. Later," Jet finished the phone-call as he sighed in relief that it was Silver who called instead of Storm.

Even though he met the white hedgehog during middle school, Jet feels that Silver is his greatest friend since he can completely understand most of Jet's problems like the leadership position. Silver is currently Vice President of the Music Club, and trying to help out with the decisions with the president can be very tough and stressful. Not to mention he has to play the guitar as well! Yet, he made it through so far and is willing to help out others in a far more stressful situation than he is; from the Science Club to Student Council.

"Your friends worried about you?" Wave assumed based on what she has heard.

"Yep," Jet nodded his head as he wiped a few petals off of his black shirt, "and based on what happened today, I really want to go home."

Wave looked at the time in her necklace, which reads 5:45, and added, "Yeah. Me too. We'll call it a day and meet whenever we all have free time. Alright?"

"Sure thing," Jet agreed with Wave as he, along with Sonic, started to walk away until he heard Wave shout:

"Hey, short-head!"

The two halted their walking and turned around to face Wave from a faraway distance who had a smile on her face. A sweet one to be exact.

"Tell me if all of this was worth your time!"

Hmm... Was it? Let's see... New board, had an exciting race, visited a place that was actually outside of the city, and found out one of the secrets of Sette Smeraldi City... Overall...

"Hell yeah! I could have been doing this a long time ago if I wanted to!" Jet responded to Wave before he yelled out, "Chaos Control!" vanishing from a small part of Soleanna to his home.

Right when Jet and Sonic left, Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald from his pocket in his green jeans. He was about to use transport himself back home, but before he can, he turned to Wave and Amy, still standing near the sakura tree, and told the purple bird, "Good job," before he shouted the two words to get back home.

"What did Shadz meant by that?" Amy wondered, having no idea what those two simple words mean.

But Wave, she knew what Shadow meant by 'good job'.

Good job on having fun with others.

* * *

_We drive on and don't look back_

_It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past_

_All the things we mighta done wrong_

**_We could've been doing this all along_**

_Everybody with your fist raised high_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_

_Stand beside, or step aside_

_We're on the frontline_

"Frontline" by Pillar

_"...Sometimes, if you want the truth, you have to demand it." _Insurgent by Veronica Roth

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm extremely sorry that I haven't been updating for a while due to school, but to prove that I'm alive, here's the next chapter! And this was hard to do due to the action scene (Extreme Gear), but I actually had a lot of fun with it. Along with the scenery... My god the scenery.**

**And if you're wondering why some words are bolded and in italics, that means there's references to some of the Sonic games (this fanfic is slightly AU). Numbers goes in chronological order (A.K.A. first bold and italic goes first, and so on). Might do this in the previous chapters...**

**1. It's the same question Knuckles asked Tails in Sonic Riders.**

**2. The inventions/vehicles Tails made were from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (the Tornado), Sonic Adventure 2 (fake Emerald), and Sonic Colors (translator).**

**3. It's the first thing Amy does to Shadow in SA2!**

**4. That's the logo for Shadow the Hedgehog.**

**5. Generations took place during his birthday, so he's sixteen in this story. Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, and Tails all aged up by one.**

**6. Since the end of Sonic 06 practically erased all of the events that happened (lame), I decided to make this non-canon. Shadow mentioned he has heard of Soleanna, but didn't visit there at all.**

**7. Shadow worked for G.U.N in the games, along with Rouge**

**Oh, and "Catch me if you can" is in there as well! And designs for Extreme Gears are from Free Riders, and I know there are new type of gears in Zero Gravity, but I decided not to use them due to it being a bit confusing (my bad).**

**Now, even though there are only six chapters, is there anything you can relate to either Jet or Wave? (Ex.: Personality, clothing, likes, etc.)**

**If you can, that would be great. If you like the longest chapter (so far) of Escape from The City, leave a review!**

**Later! ;D**


End file.
